If Lily and James had survived
by Natulcien Seregon
Summary: What if I had never died that night, if I had insisted that I didn’t want Peter as our secret keeper? Would we still be safe, whole a family? Would Sirius have ended up in Azkaban? Would Harry be haunted all his life? written in Lily's POV
1. Sirius's Birthday

What if I had never died that night, if I had insisted that I didn't want Peter as our secret keeper? Would we still be safe, whole a family? Would Sirius have ended up in Azkaban? Would Harry be haunted all his life?

"Come on Lily, we'll be late!"

"What do you mean?" I was still half asleep, curled up like our cat.

"Sirius's birthday" My husband said with an aspirated expression on his handsome face.

"Huh?"

"MUMMY, MUMMY, MUMMY, MUMMY!" A little lump landed on me squealing.

"What Harry?"

"Uncle Siri's Birthday!" Now he was bouncing on me. I have never known a more excitable two year old!

"Yes Hunny." I said groggily.

"Will Auntie Sansa be coming?" He looked puzzled. I smiled at him. Sansa was my best friend, and Sirius's fiancée-to-be! She didn't know that yet.

"I'm sure she will." James said rescuing me from our baby's grip.

"YAY!!!!" Harry took off like a rocket, speeding down the hall to his bedroom.

"Well, that went down ok." James said smiling, whatever he said I knew he was proud of our son.

I laughed and lent over to kiss him. He pushed me down and tickled me.

"Sirius and Sansa will be here in a minute."

"How?"

"Dunno, Sansa didn't say." He looked bewildered. Sansa normally went through everything with everybody. He got up and threw a pillow at me. I took this as a 'get up now or else' and I stood. James was looking out of the window.

"James?"

"Will it be safe for Harry when he grows up?" James turned to me, tears silently pouring down his face. This was the first time I had seen James cry since our third year in Hogwarts. It was me who was normally emotional. He was always the one to comfort me.

"James, that's what the order is working for." I pulled him into a hug.

"What if it doesn't work. I can't lose you Lil."

"You won't. I'll be with you forever." I said, my voice cracking.

"Ever and ever?" He said in a small voice, reminding me of Harry.

"Both of us." James smiled. "Now lets get ready for our best friends!"

James nodded happier. As he went out of the room I was left thinking. I was so glad that I had told James that I didn't want Peter Pettigrew as our secret keeper. So we had changed to Dumbledore. Sirius had suggested that he and Sansa change to Peter and Voldemort had gone to their house instead. Luckily they were both out of the house or they would have died. Voldemort had destroyed their house. They had come back to find it smoking, and the dark mark left above it. Turns out that Voldemort wasn't to pleased and killed one of his own.

I shrugged out of my blue nighty and put on some jeans and a black tee shirt. I left my hair to it's own devices and went downstairs. The scene that first saw my eyes made me cautious. Harry and James were sat in the kitchen with identical evil grins. This wasn't unusual in this house. I stood just outside the door.

"What?"

"Love you Lils."

"Love you mommy."

"What have you two done?"

"Us?" They answered in union. Harry looked to his father and giggled. James looked down at him and the corner of his mouth twitched.

"Harry?" I rounded on the youngest one. He suddenly looked like he had been trapped. He glanced at James uncertainly, when the doorbell saved him.

He ran to the door, yelling "SIRI! SANSI!"

"HARRY COME BACK HERE" James yelled sprinting after him. I followed and caught Harry.

James opened the door a crack.

"I am Sirius Black, I am James Potter's best friend and Harry Potter's Godfather." Came Sirius's voice. "My animagus form is a black dog and yours is a stag. And this is Sansa Stone, your wife Lily's best friend and Godmother to Harry James Potter. Her animagus form is a little bird. And she once turned you into a toy for our friend Hagrid's dog Fang, when you annoyed her." He said the last bit with a hint of a laugh.

James let the door open with a face like he wanted to kill them. Sirius smirked t them and Sansa laughing kissed James's cheek. She whispered something to him and he smiled. I knew that Sansa and James were firm friends aswell now; they had become friends in our first year at Hogwarts, our old school. I never found out what had made them such friends, but that's between them. Sansa spotted me trying to restrain Harry and grinned. She bounced over and said

"Losing that battle there my love!"

I smiled and let go of Harry. Whatever Sansa was expecting she wasn't expecting Harry throwing himself at her with a scream of 'Sansi.' Sansa promptly screamed and toppled down, with Harry still wrapped around her legs. Me, James and Sirius laughed. The doorbell rang again and a voice called out.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with a liking for raspberry jam and Serbet Lemons, and Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress of said school and likes…" With this Dumbledores voice broke off, and I could hear him say under his breath. 'nothing at the moment.' Then McGonagalls voice

"My birthday is on the 4th October and I take the form of a tabby cat." I opened the door cautiously and welcomed them to our home. I shut the door and watched Sansa finally untangle herself from Harry, who promply threw himself on Sirius. Sirius however was slightly more prepared then Sansa had been and caught Harry and pulled him into a hug. We were waiting for one more person to come and soon the doorbell rang again.

"Remus Lupin, known werewolve and maurader, friends to Lily, Sansa, James, and Sirius. Camped out in the Shreaking Shack every full moon, also known as moony." James opened the door and Remus was stood there, looking very tired and pale. James shut the door and the birthday party began.


	2. Hangovers

James and Sirius were lent over the kitchen table, both nursing glasses of water. Harry spotted Sirius and opened his mouth.

"_Silencio_" James croaked. Harry opened and closed his mouth looking bewildered and upset.

"James? How could you? Our Son."

He grunted. I walked past him, making sure I bumped his chair to open the curtains. As the light fell on them both I could hear them groan.

"It's your own fault. You shouldn't have drunk that much last night." James picked up his wand again. "Oh no! I'm not going to stay in darkness because you two morons have a hangover."

I picked up Harry and left the room. Harry still trying to work out why he couldn't say anything. I took him upstairs to get him dressed in a cute little dungaree set that Sansa and Sirius had bought him for his last birthday. I knelt so our identical eyes were level.

"When you go downstairs, I want you to jump on Daddy and Uncle Sirius. Ok?"

Harry grinned, and nodding he set of gleefully to complete his task. I tidied his room quickly and opened the blinds to look out of the window. The garden, now expertly tamed by my mother. The sun glinted off the shallow pond at the bottom. I heard loud noises from downstairs, then a loud

"LILY"

I forced down the urge to laugh at James's obvious discomfort of having a hyper Harry bounce on him.

"LILY"

I still remembered Sirius's birthday. James had been no help then.

"LILY, GET HIM OFF OF ME!"

I went downstairs slowly, enjoying the fact that James was suffering. Him and Sirius had come into the house at one o'clock last night and thought it would be a good idea to wake Harry up.

"LILY, HELP"

I had spent the next hour settling Harry down. I was tired and annoyed. I was also concerned. My best friend, Sansa had been sent on a mission by Dumbledore weeks ago, just after Sirius's birthday and hadn't come back yet. I knew that Sirius was worried and coping badly. Harry was too. He kept asking where Sansa was. James was just as bad. Since we had learned from Dumbledore that Voldemort was after our family we had been stuck in our house. Sansa, to us, was part of our family.

I entered the kitchen to find James on the floor with Harry jumping on his (somewhat muscled) stomach. Sirius had buried his head in his arms, trying and failing to block out the noise of James and Harry. I caught Harry mid bounce and held him over James, threateningly. Harry looked up to me looking hurt.

"Sirius and James, why don't you both go back to bed?"

James had his eyes fixed on the child I was dangling over him, as if our son was a dangerous weapon. Sirius meanwhile had jumped up, kissed me on the cheek and vanished upstairs. James, still looking at Harry quickly followed him, before I changed my mind, and set Harry on him. I cuddled my baby to me, stroking his soft, jet-black hair.

"Where aunt Sansi?" His tiny voice said, sounding scared, as if she would never come back.

"She's busy Harry."

"Too busy to see me?" His innocent question almost broke my heart. I knew that wherever Sansa was, she would never be too busy to see her Godson. Sansa would risk everything to take care of him, if anything happened to James and me.

"Yes." I said in barely more then a whisper, I could feel tears welling up. Harry pressed himself into me; I could feel the place where his warm tears seeped into my top. He sobbed.

"Does Aunt Sansi still love me? Have I done something wrong?" His voice was muffled, his face still pressed to my body.

"Of course she doe's Harry. How dare you say that." I could feel my tears slid down my cheek. Sansa should have been back two weeks ago, even Dumbledore was worried about her.

I got up and put Harry into his chair. I turned to make his favourite breakfast, scrambled eggs on toast. Harry was completely silent. I gave him his breakfast and ate a slice of toast myself absent-mindedly. When we had both finished I washed Harry and set him down in the sitting room while I wrote a letter.

'_Dumbledore, _

_Please tell us where Sansa has gone. Harry is starting to get worried now. Sirius is beside himself because he feels that he can't help and James has withdrawn. If we knew that she is safe and alive, it would help rest all of our minds. _

_Please Albus I'm begging you._

_Lily_'

I sat back to survey my work then found our owl Adriana and gave her the note. She flew out of the open kitchen window and away. Harry was still playing in the living room so I left him to check on James and Sirius. James was ok, but when I looked on Sirius I could see one of Sansa's favourite tops clutched in his grip.

I closed the door on him and went downstairs to play with Harry, trying to force Sansa Stone from my mind.

James decided to emerge from our room as I was fixing lunch, much to Harry's delight. He kissed me before allowing our baby to drag him off to play. I watched them leave the room and carried on with my cooking. A slight sound was all that alerted me to Sirius's presence. He was twisting the ring Sansa had given him around his finger unconsciously.

"Lily?"

"What's wrong?" I sat next to him; his eyes were filled with something more then concern about his girlfriend.

"Do you think she's ok?" I looked at him startled.

"I don't know. I hope so."

"When we were in Hogsmead, she told me something." He said in the same kind of voice Harry had used earlier.

"What?"

"She loved me." I looked at him relieved slightly. His head was downcast.

"Sirius?"

He smacked his hand on the table, thunder in his eyes.

"She left before I could say it back."

"She left?"

"We were having a perfect day out and she turned with a strange look on her face, told me she loved me and vanished. She didn't say goodbye." He twisted away from my touch. He seemed ashamed to show me his face.

"I'm sure she had…"

"Had a good reason. That's what I thought you'd say." His voice seemed thick with emotion. "I'm scared Lily."

This was the danger with being in the Order. James and I had been forbidden to go out more then once a day and Sirius was now stuck with us. We were all concerned about our friend.


	3. Meeting old friends

It was 10 o'clock at night and James, Sirius and I were stood in the kitchen waiting. A quiet knock on the door made James stir from staring at the flames in the fireplace and answer the door. Sirius was following the movement of the clock with his eyes. All I could hear from the hall was the gentle murmur of voices, and then James came into the kitchen again, quickly followed by Remus.

Remus said nothing, just glanced at Sirius. Since the day I had sent the letter to Dumbledore almost nothing had happened, then we got a letter telling us that Dumbledore was going to talk to all four of us. I bustled around making drinks; James was now talking to Remus in a hushed voice. Sirius was still staring at the clock, his expression unreadable.

Five past came and a knock at the door. James went to answer it, the murmur of voices, and then the door slammed. Remus looked round and we could hear Dumbledore's raised voice, and James's reply. The door opened again, then shut. I could hear Harry crying upstairs so I went to go see to him.

I brought Harry down with me to get a bottle for him and I could see James and Sirius with utter loathing etched onto their faces. Only one person could give them that expression, and sure enough when I turned the corner was sat Severus Snape. Harry saw James and started to struggle against me so he could get to his father.

"Put Harry upstairs Lily."

I quickly got Harry his bottle, not daring to look into Snape's face. Harry whimpered, upset that his Daddy wasn't paying him any attention. James looked up at Harry and slowly got up and followed me up to his room. He gave Harry a hug and tucked him in.

As soon as he shut the door he kissed me gently. He pulled me towards him and let my head rest gently on his shoulder.

"What's wrong James?"

"He's here." His body suddenly stiffened. He was talking about Severus Snape, who used to be my best friend and his worst enemy. The glimpse that I had of Severus, when he was sat in the kitchen was one of an injured animal. James let me go and locked Harry's bedroom door. He caught my hand and led me downstairs. As soon as we got to the kitchen, his face changed, it had become unreadable, like stone. He sat at the table next to Sirius and was staring at Dumbledore and Snape. Remus was lent against the counter and I went to stand next to him. Remus looked at me and put his arm around my shoulders protectively. James glanced up at Remus's movement and jerked his head in a nod.

"So?" James said harshly.

"I have brought Severus Snape here for a good reason…"

"It had better be." Sirius interrupted.

"But I have some news first. Alice and Frank Longbottom have been found by Voldemort."

I fell against Remus, who tightened his grip on me. Alice and Frank had a son the same age as Harry, they came round to play, so Harry wouldn't grow up alone.

"Neville?" I asked Dumbledore.

"He was at his grandmother's at the time, he's safe for now. We haven't found Alice or Frank yet." James got up suddenly and stood next to me. He put his arm round my waist and he silently offered me his safety. Remus left my side and sat in the seat James had vacated.

"Do we know what Voldemort will do to them?" Remus asked softly. His brown eyes flicked towards Severus.

"I expect he'll torture them. But ultimately kill them." Dumbledore answered.

I gasped and buried my head in James's side. James gave me a tight hug. I could feel Severus's gaze on my back.

"Severus here has agreed to become our spy in Voldemort's camp." Severus made a sharp movement. Dumbledore ignored him and continued. "He has been doing so for a while, at great personal risk."

I felt James loosen his grip on me.

"Why?" James asked simply.

"That, unfortunately, is between me and Severus, who he tells is up to him. So far he has told me of the Longbottom's as he was one of the first to know."

I could see Severus move uncomfortably.

"Lily, you wrote to me. I'm afraid I cannot tell you the answer, as I am unsure myself. The last place I knew of was when she was in Paris for me."

Sirius sat up. "Sansa?"

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "Since then I have had no word from her, or about her."

Severus watched him, nothing showing in his black eyes. Dumbledore seemed to notice Severus's gaze but carefully looked away.

"Is she safe?" Sirius asked.

"Safe? Um, I cant be too sure, as I've had no contact."

"The Dark Lord hasn't got her." Severus said, speaking for the first time. Sirius looked relieved for a moment.

Remus looked puzzled. "If Voldemort hasn't got her, then where is she?"

"I don't know." Dumbledore said honestly.

"Because the Dark Lord is looking for her." Severus stated. Dumbledore went pale.

"How…"

"I am in the Dark Lord's inner circle, he does tell us something of what he's doing. We're all supposed to look for her."

"Well, the fact that she hasn't been caught yet is good." Dumbledore said, his voice faltering.

Sirius had dropped his head. Remus was comforting him. James had hugged me to him again.

"I will keep you informed." Dumbledore said carefully. He left, taking Severus with him, and leaving a gloomy house behind him.


	4. He has her

Thank you to my lovely reviewers! The italic writing is Sansa's POV and the normal is Lily's. I wanted to try something different, please tell me if it works or not! X

_I hit the cold grey floor. I was bound in silvery ropes, and gagged with a dirty cloth._

"_My Lord, I have found her." The voice that spoke was raspy, exited._

"_Good, good." This voice was cold, harsh. I knew exactly who it was. A bump and a squeak sounded, as if something had been hit…hard. "Wormtail, gather the others, we're going to have a party."_

_My head was forced up, he had a handful of my hair, and I was staring into the snakelike eyes of Lord Voldemort._

I opened my eyes. The house was quiet, too quiet, especially with the people I lived with. I looked at the clock beside my bed and gasped. It was really late. I practically tore off my night-dress and shoving my legs into my jeans while forcing my top over my head I ran to my baby's room. He was curled up, my husband beside him. Harry was sucking his thumb. I entered the dark room and saw Sirius at the end of Harry's bed. He was in his dog form. What had they done last night?

I crept downstairs and started to clean. I was anxious, for no apparent reason. I had been since Dumbledore left with Severus the other night. Something was wrong. I could feel it.

"_You know where the Potters are hiding." It wasn't a question, but a command. I didn't answer. I would never betray my best friends._

"_Crucio" The cold voice said, almost lazily._

_I screamed._

A loud crack outside shattered the peace. I black form that I knew too well was pacing. Why would Severus Snape be outside our house? I watched him as he kept shooting scared looks to the sky. James crept up beside me.

"What's he doing there?" Before I could answer him he had gone outside. Another crack and Dumbledore appeared. James pointed his wand at them both, they said something and James led them inside. Sirius was up now, and had brought Harry down. He had stood completely still on the stairs.

I ran to James and he enveloped me in a hug. I could feel Severus's eyes narrow at us. He was paler then normal, his black eyes glittered. Dumbledore was also pale.

"He has Sansa." Severus said, no emotion in his voice. I gasped, and James stiffened. I could hear Sirius breathing heavily. We were all shocked. Harry had even noticed that something was wrong, he started to cry, hoping for attention. James ignored him. Sirius sat down at the table staring into the fire, not saying anything. He was paler then both Dumbledore and Severus. I went to sit next to him and he let me hug him. Harry came to sit on my lap.

"Is Aunt Sansi coming back?" he asked quietly. I cried, holding my son to me and rocking gently. My best friend was as good as gone. I knew that she had some magic of her own, but that placed her in even more danger, it placed everyone in danger.

_I was thrown into a room, more people were there. It was dark and slightly wet, a pipe dripped steadily above. I could feel my blood run down my cheek from where somebody had hit me earlier. I felt weak. Defiance had taken all of my strength. I lent against a cold stone wall and closed my eyes, concentrating._

Severus made a movement in the corner; an unconscious twitch towards his left arm, where I knew it had the dark mark etched into his skin. He looked towards Dumbledore, who nodded, and set off down our hall. James followed him and shut the door. Sirius was still sat stony-faced staring at the fire. None of us said anything. Then Sirius whipped his wand out and pointed it at Dumbledore.

"It's your fault." He snarled, red sparks emitted from his wand, showing that he was angry and upset. Harry looked from both adults scared, he snuggled closer to me.

Dumbledore surveyed Sirius over the top of his glasses. "How?"

"You sent her away. You put her in danger." Sirius's voice was breaking and his eyes welled up.

"She knew that it was dangerous. You know it's dangerous out there."

I placed Harry in James's arms and tried to placate Sirius. He tore away from me and ran out of the house. James put Harry down and went after him. I was left with Dumbledore.

"Will he kill her?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"I don't think so." He replied, looking straight into my eyes. "She has something that he wants."

"What?" I was utterly confused now.

"She knows where you are." I covered my mouth as I gasped.

"She'll never betray us."

"No, he knows that aswell. It's her magic he wants. Imagine not needing to use a wand to damage millions of people. Being able to protect yourself…heal yourself, without uttering a word." He fell into silence again. I watched Harry as he sat on the rug, wanting to end the nightmare that Voldemort had cast on our world.

"Why is Voldemort after us?" I had to ask, not really wanting to know the answer. Dumbledore bowed his silvery head.

"Because of Harry." He whispered.


	5. Memories

Thank you reviewers! The writing in _**bold italics**_ is Lily's memories, or flashbacks! X

I lay on my bed, too shocked to do anything. The most evil wizard of our time was after Harry. My son, my baby. I could see his face behind my eye as if he was sat in front of me. His emerald green eyes, identical to mine. His face and hair that was so similar to James. His dimples when he smiled. His baby laugh and the way his eyes twinkled. The way he was interested in everything that we did. He was my baby.

I remember the day that I realised I was going to have him.

_**I was at the doctors, alone, waiting when my name was called. I was 19 and I had been married for a few months.**_

"_**Mrs Potter," How strange to be called that, I realised how far James and I had come in the last couple of years. "You've been feeling unwell for a simple reason." Oh God, what is it? Flu? Dragon pox? "You're pregnant Mrs Potter."**_

_**I was shocked. How? Me? Pregnant? I was aware that my mouth was open.**_

"_**Mrs Potter?" The doctor was looking at me strangely. I suppose he was disgusted to see someone so young being pregnant. I groaned. What was James going to be like when I told him? What would my unborn child be subjected to?**_

I laughed at the memory. I was so young and flustered. James's reaction had been comical.

_**I walked in the door and saw James talking to Remus, Sirius and Peter. Sansa was curled up on the sofa reading a magazine, she looked up first.**_

"_**Lily?"**_

_**James glanced up and saw me.**_

"_**Lils, are you ok? Your pale. Do you want to sit down?"**_

"_**James, we need to talk." I said, through gritted teeth.**_

_**Now all eyes were on me. Sansa looked confused, then it must have dawned on her. She giggled and I glared at her. The boys had just looked really flummoxed. **_

"_**Well, it's only the guys Lils."**_

"_**Seriously James…"**_

"_**You've never been shy before Lils."**_

"_**Yes but this is quite big." I said.**_

"_**Or small!" Sansa piped up. I glared at her again. She just smiled.**_

"_**Huh?" James was lost.**_

"_**For Goodness sake James. We're going to have a baby." I snapped.**_

"_**Oh." He said, and then fainted.**_

I laughed again, and then I cried.

_**A long pain. I was exhausted. Sansa gripped my hand; I could see where I must have squeezed it, quite hard. **_

"_**Push Li, Almost there."**_

_**I pushed, screamed and tightened my grip on Sansa. For her part she didn't pull away.**_

"_**Come on Li." I could hear my baby cry from what seemed like far away. All exhaustion fell away, and I eagerly took the bundle the healer offered me. **_

_**My perfect baby.**_

"_**It's a boy" Was the only words I heard. I looked at Sansa; her deep blue eyes were sparkling.**_

"_**Well done Li." She said softly. Then she got up and went to the door. Immediately two men surrounded me. Sansa returned to her seat beside me. All were smiling. **_

"_**What you going to call him?" I heard Sirius say.**_

"_**Harry James Potter." I said in union with James. I passed my baby to James, who wore a look of delight, then passed out with fatigue.**_

I could hear Harry cry in his room but I couldn't move. I slowly got up and went to him. He snuffled in the darkness and I picked him up. I took him to my room, and curled up with him on the bed. His hand caught mine and he went straight to sleep. I played with his hair.

**"_Lily!" James's voice sounded. I was talking to Sansa in the living room; James, Sirius and Harry were in the kitchen. Sirius was laughing at something. We got up and saw Sirius howling on the floor. Piles of jet black hair was piled up all over the place, Harry was sitting on a chair and James was behind him, wearing a look of utter exasperation, and holding a pair of scissors. He scratched his head._**

**"_I swear this boy is cursed." He said. Sirius laughed again. _**

**"_Why?" I said stepping carefully over a pile of hair._**

**"_Every time I cut his hair, it grows back!" Sansa had started to laugh now. _**

**"_Pardon?"_**

**"_Watch." Sticking his tongue out he snipped away at Harry's hair. He turned away to get something and all the hair was back again. I smiled. _**

**"_Takes after his father."_**

Harry moved in his sleep. His eyelids flickered and he snuggled into me more, so his face was against my body. The rest of the house was silent. James and Sirius hadn't come back yet.

_**It was a rare day, the sky was cloudless and Sirius and James had gone out somewhere. Sansa was in the garden playing with Harry.**_

**"_You know Li, I think your son is very intelligent."_**

_**I looked over from the chair I was sat on. Sansa was sat on the floor, watching Harry play on a toy broomstick Sirius had bought him for his birthday. **_

**"_Why?"_**

**"_Well, look who his parents are."_**

_**I looked at her amused. "What does parentage have to do with anything?"**_

_**She frowned, a line appearing in her brow. "Nothing really, I guess." **_

_**I settled down on the chair again and Sansa came to sit next to me.**_

**"_He's going to be a good Quiddich player anyway."_**

_**I looked up at her again. "What makes you say that?" **_

_**She looked down at me. "Like he's going to grow up around me, Sirius and James and not play Quiddich." She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. **_

I chuckled at that memory. Nobody would get Harry while I'm still alive.


	6. Dreams

The _Italics_ is Lily's Dream.

I woke up with a start, and glanced at the clock, it was 2 in the morning. What had woken me? I could feel Harry cuddled up to me, as he had fallen asleep last night.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE SIRIUS, YOU CAN'T HELP HER"

James voice rang out. Harry moved and his eyelids fluttered. I carefully wriggled out of his grasp to see the men downstairs. I crept along the landing and silently went down the stairs, opening the study door to see Sirius and James pointing their wands at each other.

"I CAN, LET ME GO JAMES" Sirius choked, tears streaming freely down his face. I entered the room carefully. James flicked his eyes towards me. Sirius, realising that neither of us was going to let him go, slumped into a chair. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hand. James extended his hand to me, but I went to kneel near Sirius.

"We're worried too."

"Then let me go." He said this in a voice, barely recognisable.

"Sirius, we can't." I said as gently as I could. James lent on the doorframe, watching us.

"What if something happens to her? I can't help her." He looked straight at me. His eyes boring into mine.

"She's my best friend too."

"I was going to ask her to marry me." He said in an inaudible voice.

"I know." I moved closer to hug him, and in that split second we were more then best friends. He was like Harry. He had made himself vulnerable.

"I feel awful." He whispered. "Useless."

"Before you know, she'll be free. She'll be with us again and you'll wish she wasn't!" I said in an attempt to be cheery. Sirius smiled weakly.

"Yeah…" He said softly. James looked up, from where he was carefully studying his wand. He smiled at me gently.

"Come on Sirius, let's get you to bed." He said quietly. Sirius allowed himself to be led off; I followed, cautiously shutting the door behind me. As I reached the top of the stairs I saw James retreating from Sirius's room. He nodded to me soothingly and I hugged him. Glad to be in the safe arms of my husband. We went into our room together and I curled around Harry, as I had been until they woke me up. James smiled as he joined me, putting his arm over both of us.

Our foreheads touched and he whispered, "I love you Lily" before closing his eyes.

"I love you James." I said back. Those three words meant so much to me. I knew from now on it was always going to be Lily and James, James and Lily. Forever. I closed my eyes and dreamed.

_I followed a figure down a street. He was moving quickly, scared of something. We reached a gate, and entered. Almost running up a path we entered a dusty drawing room. Several people were sat around the table. They all looked up when we entered._

_A cold voice said from the largest chair "You're late."_

"_My Lord."_

_The person in the chair was stroking a snake._

"_You have news?"_

"_My lord, she won't tell us anything."_

_The red eyes flashed dangerously. "So you have failed."_

"_My Lord, no, we can try harder."_

"_Haven't you had her for two weeks. You have failed." The person stood. "Crucio."_

_The man I had followed fell to the floor screaming. When he stopped he lay panting on the floor._

I moved slightly in my sleep.

"_Show me her." Said the cold voice._

"_Yes My Lord." The man got up and scuttled out of the door. The tall figure followed, as did I._

_We went down the road for a bit then entered another house. I was led down the stairs and into the basement. The man bowed, still scared. Then disappeared upstairs. The tall figure was still stood there. I moved so I could see who he was looking at. Silvery blonde hair was matted and over her face. She was curled up as if in pain. When the tall figure moved she looked up, her blue eyes widening._

"_You've been difficult." Said Voldemort. She said nothing. Just looked down. "You have a choice. Tell me the secrets and where the Potters are, or this continues."_

"_I would rather die." She spat, her voice hoarse. _

"_Crucio." He said as if he was bored._

We screamed together. James jumped up and Harry cried. I was thrashing around. I had seen what my best friend was like. I had felt her pain. James knelt beside me; he was stroking my hair, trying to sooth me. Harry was still screaming. Sirius burst into the room, and grabbed Harry, trying to calm him down. I was now weeping into James's top.

"I saw her, I saw Sansa." I sobbed into James's side. Sirius looked up sharply. James just stroked my hair.

"It's ok Lily."

"No it's not James. You didn't see her."

"It's just a dream."

"Then why did it feel real?" He pulled me closer, trying to pacify me. Harry was now quiet; Sirius was hugging him, very tightly. Sirius was staring at me strangely.

"I'm going to get Dumbledore." James said, his voice shook slightly. I held him tighter.

"Don't leave me James." I was hysterical now. James looked around blindly.

"Wait here." He said and slid out of my grasp. I covered my face with my hands. Sirius found his way over to calm me. James came back upstairs, with Dumbledore and McGonagall in his wake. Concern filled Dumbledore's blue eyes.

"What happened?" He said calmly. I explained, still shaking about my dream. Dumbledore said nothing. McGonagall had sunk into the wicker chair in the corner. Sirius had paled and had a steely glint in his eye. He wanted to go and find her. Dumbledore turned to him; he knew what Sirius was thinking.

"I want you all to stay here, do you understand?" His voice was un-naturally stern.

Sirius gave a curt nod; we could all tell he wasn't happy with it.

Dumbledore and McGonagall left swiftly, no doubt to inform the rest of the order. Sirius shut himself in his room. James sat with Harry and me silently. He rocked me back to sleep.


	7. The Rescue

_Hello darling reveiwers! Agian this chapter is a mix between Sansa and Lily. Sansa is **bold **italics, Lily is _normal! _Thank you again! XxxxX_

_I** heard a noise, footsteps; it wasn't anyone I could recognise. The man who kept me here had shuffling footsteps, these were brisk and bold. There were others too. One's I knew had heard before. The door flew open on the tiny cellar I was kept in with Alice and Frank Longbottom. Bellatrix Lestrange's face leered at us as she dragged Alice away. Frank was screaming, begging for him to be taken instead. Bellatrix spat in his face. The door slammed and we were left in darkness. I held Franks hand, reassuring him.**_

I went downstairs in a daze. I hadn't forgotten what I had seen last night. Sansa was alive and we all knew it. I entered the kitchen. Sirius was staring out of the window; I could hear James playing with Harry in the living room.

"Sirius?" I asked tensely. Startled out of his thoughts he gave me a strange look and left the room. I was left alone, and I had never felt more so in my life.

_**We could hear Alice's screams of pain from the cellar. Frank had got up and was tearing at the door, begging for it to be him. I sat and rocked. Alice screamed again and we could hear Bellatrix's cruel laugh. Then we heard the cold, high laugh of Voldemort. Frank was the next to be taken upstairs. I was left alone.**_

The sun streamed in the windows. I was staring out, much like Sirius had done. I could picture faces in my mind. Sansa, Harry, James, Remus, Sirius, and Severus. He had looked so scared last time I had seen him. I still hadn't forgiven him for what he had said while we were at Hogwarts. But it was his white face that stayed in my mind as I cleaned the house.

**_Frank had lasted much longer then Alice. I didn't know where they were now, or in what state they were in. They were probably dead, useless to Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I braced myself for them to come get me. I was scared, bruised and bleeding. I tried to remember my boyfriend, Sirius. I could only see pain._**

A knock came on the door and I could hear somebody run to get it.

"HARRY NO" came James and Sirius's voices in union. I went to the doorframe as James opened the door, his wand out. Sirius was holding Harry who was squirming, trying to get away.

Dumbledore's face appeared at the now open door.

"We're rescuing them." He said before vanishing. Sirius stared at the spot Dumbledore's head had been. He didn't move, none of us did, except Harry.

**_Somebody else came to the cellar this time. Avery, a Slytherin boy who had been in the year above ours. He, like Bellatrix leered at me as he took me upstairs. At Hogwarts he had asked me to his ball. He dragged me by my hand, I was moving as if in fog._**

Sirius had gone very white. James led him into the kitchen and sat him down. We all sat, speechless.

**_I was stood in the middle of a room, barely hearing the murmuring that was going around the walls. I could see people I knew from Hogwarts, some I didn't. My brother Bran was sat near Voldemort, a kind of cruel satisfaction of his face. That was the ultimate betrayal._**

James gave us all cups of something warm. A small tug at my top warned me of Harry. I picked him up and held him close.

**_Voldemort surveyed me with a cruel smile. He summoned my brother to him. I noticed more people; Voldemort had summoned his whole group of Death Eaters. One white face stood out more then others. Severus Snape._**

A knock on the door made us all jump. Harry looked up at me as I clutched him tighter. James got up to answer, then called Sirius over. Moments later they came back leading Remus and another man I hadn't seen for a long time.

"Remus came to get me." He said simply. Fear shone in his eyes for his sister.

"It's ok." I said shakily. I hadn't seen him since Harry was born, neither had Sansa.

"I should have been here, I should have known." He said angrily.

I sat next to him and patted his arm. "She understands Jon."

The room went into broody silence again.

**_Bran stood and walked nearer to me. A smile covered his face. _**

_"**Tell them." He said, still smiling.**_

_"**Never." I spat back.**_

_"**I don't want to do this Sansa." He said with a look that clearly said the opposite.**_

**_I stared into his eyes; a flicker of annoyance crossed them. _**

_"**Have it your way then." He shrugged, and pain covered me.**_

Remus crossed the room and stared out of the window. James joined him, the conferred quietly and James sat on the window seat. Harry was now playing with his toys by my feet.

**_"My lord. If I may make a suggestion?" Snape's voice rang out in the cold room. Voldemort looked over lazily._**

**_"Yes?" _**

**_"To get Dumbledore to think I was truly on his side, it may be an idea to send somebody with me." He looked pointedly down at me._**

**_Voldemort looked thoughtful, "Perhaps."_**

**_Bran looked up suddenly, an idea had struck him._**

**_"We could get an informer on the Potters." He said. Voldemort cast a side-glance at Peter Pettigrew, who was beside him._**

**_"That would be useful." He admitted. Bran looked at me strangely. Then before I could react_**

**_"Imperio." My brother had cast another unforgivable curse on me. I tried to throw it off, as I knew I could, but something flickered in Snape's eye and in my weakened state I couldn't, I was forced to do what my brother said._**

**_He took it off and looked in Voldemort's direction as if asking for appraisal._**

Jon had covered his face with his hands.

"Bran is a death eater." He said suddenly. Sirius looked up, he seemed ready to murder somebody. Harry had stopped playing now, he looked around confused.

**_Snape stood. And Voldemort nodded. He put the curse on me himself and I felt Snape grip my arm, then suffocating bands gripped me as we turned into darkness._**

A load crack sounded from outside and both Remus and James jumped up, as they ran to the door I moved to the window. Two figures were there, as I watched, one of them collapsed and lay completely still. James and Remus joined them, and James carried the still figure inside. As the other person followed Remus in I caught a glimpse of his face. I suddenly knew who James was carrying.


	8. Sansa

I ran into the hall. James was just coming out of the living room, he caught sight of me and hastily shut the door, but before he did I caught a sight of a figure leaning over another.

"James, its Sansa isn't it?" his chocolate eyes flicked up.

"I don't want you to see her." He said softly.

"James…she's my best friend…"

"That's why." He looked at me, sadness plain in his eyes. "Sirius can't either."

I swallowed. "She's that bad?" I asked gently. He nodded, confirming my worst fears. I found myself shaking with silent sobs as he put his arms around me.

"How's Sirius going to manage?" I whispered. I felt James stiffen.

"Badly." He replied. I looked up at him; he had clenched his jaw, ready to fight Sirius, as they always did when Sirius was told 'no'. He broke away from her and started to go towards the kitchen. I followed him and slipped my hand into his. He looked down in surprise and the corner of his mouth twitched. We entered the kitchen together.

Remus looked up as we entered and caught a glimpse of James's face; he nodded and brushed past me as he left the kitchen. James watched him go before turning to Sirius.

Feeling James's eyes on his Sirius looked up, and then resumed his staring into the fire. Jon watched from the corner.

"We found her." Was all James said.

Sirius started to get up. James swallowed nervously. He knew what was coming next.

"You're not seeing her."

Sirius looked up, his eyes narrowing. "Why?" He growled, in a dangerously soft voice.

James steeled himself for the blast we both knew was going to come. "Because, you cant." He said simply.

Sirius stood abruptly. "Let me see her." He said slowly.

"No."

Sirius's eyes became dark pools of hatred. He was looking at his best friend as if he'd like nothing better then to jinx him. "James…"

"I said no." James said sharply, his warm eyes became cold. Sirius moved so that he was inches away from James's face.

"Let me go."

"No."

Sirius growled. James still stared at him, through cold eyes. He sat again and buried his head.

"When can I then?" He sounded dejected, he knew he was beaten.

"When I think you can." James said gently, his voice had lost all its hardness now. "I'm not even letting Lily see her yet." Sirius looked at me. I turned and tried to go out of the kitchen but James grabbed my arm. He looked deep into my eyes and let me go. I ran upstairs and threw myself onto my bed.

I would see Sansa tonight.

I led next to James as he fell asleep. I couldn't sleep. I knew James didn't want me to see Sansa, but what if it had been Sirius in Sansa's place. Or if it had been me. He would have killed Sirius if Sirius had tried to stop him.

I waited until his breathing went slow and deeper, then I knew it was safe. I put a dressing gown on and snuck out of my room.

As I made my way downstairs I heard a slight noise, that was soon quieted, it came from the living room. My heart full of dread I made my way there. The door creaked as I opened it, preparing for the worst.

A black figure was bent over another in a makeshift bed that James had conjured quickly, I could see silvery-blonde curls cascade off the end, but they were dirty and matted with dried blood. I moved it to the room and a face I knew well looked up.

"You're not supposed to be here." Severus said. His black hair hung around his face like curtains. His expression void of emotion.

"I couldn't not." I replied, my voice shaking.

He said nothing, just returned his attention to Sansa's still form.

I moved closer, to be near my best friend. I gasp of horror escaped me before I could stop it. Sansa's beautiful face was bruised and lined with cuts. Her hair, once so full of volume was drab and fell away from her face, exposing cuts on her neck. Her body was thin, sticklike. With skin looking like it had been stretched over it.

"Is she alive?" I whispered, fearing the answer. I couldn't see her move at all.

Severus looked up, surprised that I had talked. He reached behind him and grabbed a mirror, which he held over Sansa's lips. Mist appeared on it faintly. I looked at my best friend again, easily seeing why James had refused to let me or Sirius see her. Harry didn't even know she was here yet, when he found out he would want to see her, how long could we all be held back.

I could feel Severus's gaze on me and I looked straight into his fathomless black eyes.

"You saved her didn't you?" I asked my voice barely over a whisper. He looked away. "Why?"

He didn't answer, just carried on with what he was doing.

I knew Severus and Sansa hated each other all during school, what had changed now? I reached over Sansa testily and touched his hand. His eyes snapped back up.

"Thank you." I said, and I left.

As I reached the door I looked back, Severus was bent over Sansa his hair falling over his face.

"I'm sorry Lily." He whispered, so softly I barely heard it.

I shut the door and went back to bed.


	9. A Question

**_I know this chapter is really short but ive had a block for the last two chapters. Thank you reveiwers! Love yas!_**

****

It was days since I had seen Sansa against James's wishes. Severus was still with her, unbeknownst to Sirius. Try as I may I couldn't get her lifeless form out of my head, the living room was shut off to us, with only James ever going in, occasionally with some food. Every time he came out he would look stony, but in his eyes you could see his pain.

Sirius was still moping around the house, barely talking to James, which was having a toll on both of them. Remus popped by irregularly, only to say hello, and that he was all right. Dumbledore had come once, and said that the order had rescued Alice and Frank Longbottom, but couldn't find Sansa. James had taken him and McGonagall to see her, and they disappeared soon after.

The house had a dead-ish feel to it, even Harry picked up on that, and he stayed in his room most of the time while I made endless tea, which nobody seemed to drink.

It was today that we were allowed to 'see' Sansa. Sirius looked at James through dead eyes when he was told.

"Do you think I'm _strong_ enough now?" He sneered nastily. I could tell that hurt James.

"Enough Sirius." I said sharply. I was fed up at the constant sniping between the former best friends. Sirius had the grace to hang his head in shame.

"I was going to say that she's strong enough to see you." James said carefully. Sirius looked abashed.

"Sorry James, I'm just worried." He said softly. James hugged him.

"I know, I would be if it was Lily." He said before taking my hand and leading us to the living room. I steeled myself to see the vision I had in my head of Sansa. James opened the door slowly and let us in. Severus was still with her but this time he was talking to her. He looked up when we entered.

Sirius wrenched open his mouth to say something to Severus but he caught sight of Sansa. Her skin was just as bad as before but now she had her eyes open, and was breathing more deeply. Sirius all but ran to her side, he took her pale hand in his and kissed it gently. I looked at Sansa, she seemed as healed as she could be for how long she'd been free, but her eyes had lost their sparkle, her lips lost her easy smile.

"Hey." I said gently, trying to smile at her.

"Hi" she tried to croak. Her eyes closed as she talked, as if it was hurtful. James said nothing. I moved so I was next to her, as Sirius was and took her other hand, it was still cold, but not like ice, as it had been the first time I saw her. Severus glanced at me as I sat down. He hadn't told James about me being here the last time.

We stayed with Sansa for a while, until Harry woke up. I could hear him cry from upstairs so I had to leave. James and Severus followed me, leaving Sirius and Sansa together for a while. I entered Harry's room and sat on the end of his tiny bed. He looked at me through wide, emerald eyes and giggled. I pulled him onto my lap and had a hug. His little arms wrapped around my neck. Harry snuggled into my collar, making me laugh; I had always been ticklish there. I tickled him gently and he squirmed away. We played upstairs in his room for a while, just mother and son, until James called us down. I looked at Harry guiltily. He gurgled in amusement; I picked him up and dressed him in some jeans and a black top. We raced downstairs to where James was waiting.

"DADDY!!!!" Harry yelled, as he launched himself from my arms. James caught Harry and started to throw him up into the air. Harry screamed in delight. Severus was watching in the corner. He was hidden in shadows so I couldn't see his expression. I watched James and Harry play for a while before I took Harry back and made him some breakfast. Harry sat on his chair and tried to eat his feet. I pulled them away from his mouth delicately and set his cereal in front of him. He smiled at me and started to attack the bowl. I ruffled his black hair and set about cleaning. I could do it in a flash, if I wanted but I was tired of just whipping out my wand for any old task. Harry would learn how to do things in a muggle way!

James walked in on my cleaning session. He put his arms around me and kissed the back of my neck.

"Lily?"

"Mmm?"

"Would you ever want to have another child?"

I looked up startled. It was me who asked that kind of question…not James! Every time I had asked him, he had said no.

"What's got into you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nuffin." He replied in a sulky voice. I turned so that I could see his eyes.

"Do you want one?"


	10. Something's burning

Sirius didn't emerge from the living room for hours. Severus had already gone, and James had been sent, by Dumbledore on a mission somewhere. Jon was sat at the table while I played with Harry on the floor. He was quite happy with the renewed attention everyone was giving him. Jon had even brought him a train set, which he had cheerfully played with, and chewed.

I rescued a train from Harry's mouth and got up.

"Doe's Sansa forgive me?" Jon asked, in a casual tone.

"Huh?"

"Does she?"

"For what?" I rolled over and looked at Sansa's brother. Jon had dark hair, a deep brown colour. His blue eyes were lighter then Sansa's and lined with worry.

"Not being here for her in the last couple of years."

"I don't know, she never talked about you."

He looked down at the floor. "Ok."

"She knows that you wanted to see her." I stood up and put my hand on his shoulder. He tensed and I pulled away.

"I kept meaning to. I just…"

"Couldn't." I finished for him. "We know what it's like Jon."

He nodded. "Ok."

I stood and started to make tea. A door banged open somewhere and the next thing I knew Sirius was behind me. He put his arm around my waist and twirled me around the room, he was singing and his dark eyes bubbled with excitement and joy. Harry watched interested in what his 'uncle' was doing to his mother. Jon clapped us on as Sirius danced with me. We fell apart laughing and breathless.

Harry ran at Sirius who started to dance again, whizzing Harry around. Harry laughed his baby face alive with happiness. He hadn't seen his extended family this happy for a long time, since Sirius's birthday. Sirius dropped Harry onto the floor and made to drag Jon up. Jon stayed put and Sirius ended up on the floor. None of us heard the front door open and close, but suddenly James was there. He made a beeline for his chair but Harry got there first. Father and son fought for a moment, and then James flopped down. Harry jumped up onto his father's lap. James stroked his hair gently.

"JAMESIE!" Sirius yelled.

"Sirius?"

"Where's my hug?"

Harry looked up nervously. He got off of James's lap and wrapped himself around my leg. Sirius gave a huge, boyish grin and jumped onto James's lap. James gave a yell and suddenly both of them were sprawled on the floor.

"You're going to die." James said, dangerously softly. Sirius looked trapped. He salmon-leapt up and ran behind me. Using me as a shield he moved around the room and out of the door. James jumped up and tore after him. Harry giggled uncertainly and a thundering was heard upstairs.

"SIRIUS YOU BROKE MY CHAIR!" James's voice drifted down the stairs.

"Are…" Jon started.

"I'M SORRY JAMES!" Sirius yelled, sounding scared.

"They…"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU"

"Always…"

"I SAID SORRY" Sirius laughed.

"Like…"

James roared and Sirius screamed.

"This?" finished Jon. I laughed.

"Always!"

James sauntered back into the room, a smile on his face. He waved his wand and repaired his chair. He lent back and closed his eyes. He didn't notice Sirius sneak back in. Sirius had a red mark on his face, where James had obviously done something to him. Sirius had a cheeky grin on his face; he was evidently up to something. I turned away, not wanting to know what Sirius was going to do. A yell from James warned me that Sirius had done something. I turned around and saw both of them sopping wet. Harry and Jon were laughing. Sirius and James exchanged a look, and smiled evilly. They moved towards me.

"No." I said, backing away from their soaking outstretched arms. "No, James, Sirius, Don't!"

The moved closer.

"No, please go away."

They almost touched me

"Please don't. Go. James. Sirius." I was starting to go hysterical.

They hugged me. I screamed and tried to get away. Sirius pinned my arms as James sneaked his hands up the back of my top. They were freezing! I wriggled away and ran to the other side of the room. Jon laughed.

I moved into the kitchen to make tea, after I had dried myself. Harry followed, picking up his apron from the door. I picked him up and put him on the side. He gurgled happily, blowing bubbles. I gave him a lump of dough and turned to stir some sauce. When I turned back, Harry had coated everywhere with flour and dough. He was happily pounding the lump I had given him.

I turned the heat down on the oven and left him to it.

I entered the living room, when she heard the door, Sansa tried to sit up. She smiled genuinely.

"Hi" She said softly.

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, Harry's fine and James's fine." I said, a smile on my face, it was so like Sansa to worry about us and not herself. "How are you Sans?"

She gave a small groan. "Been better." I giggled.

"Yeah, you have, well done. Almost as big a mess as when you went to Germany with James."

She opened one eye and peered at me. Amusement sparkled in them. "Yeah, that was fun."

I watched her as she moved into a more comfortable position. She looked up at me, her blue eyes meeting my green.

"Severus Snape saved me didn't he?" She asked suddenly.

I nodded.

"Why?"

"I don't know Sans."

She looked down at her hands, still red from when she had been cut.

"He shouldn't have, after what you did to him."

She looked up, a half smile forming. "What did I do?"

"When you had three weeks worth of detention."

She gave a bark of laughter. "All I did was try to wash his hair."

"You half drowned him."

"He didn't put up a fight!"

"You put the body bind curse on him, he couldn't."

She thought for a moment. "Oh yeah."

"He glittered for a week."

"At least he smelled nice…for once."

"He was unconscious."

"Lily?"

"Slughorn had to revive him."

"Lils…"

"If he hadn't then he would have died."

"Lily?"

"What?" I snapped playfully.

"Something's burning."


	11. Yes!

_Hello me dears! The thing that was burning...if you didn't guess...was the food that Lily left on a low heat while she talked to Sansa, however she forgot it!_

_ The **bold italics** are Lily's memories (again!) Xx_

It was days until Sansa was ready to get up and walk about. Her brother Jon had been in and out since she had woken up. Sometimes staying for a chat, sometimes not. Dumbledore and McGonagall had also come and gone a couple of times. It was a Saturday and Harry and I were asleep. James and Sirius had gone out somewhere. I got woken up by two lumps landing on me.

"LILY WAKE UP!" came Sansa's voice.

"MUMMY, MUMMY, MUMMY!"

"What Harry?" I said groggily. Still half asleep, I had the distinct feeling of Déjà vu.

"AUNTI SANSI HERE!" Came his excited voice from near my stomach.

I groaned. "Yes Harry."

Sansa giggle. "Time to wake up Sleepy head!"

I opened my eyes and peered at her. The sun was breaking through the blinds and the light caught her silvery hair. It was curled, like the first time I saw her and her eyes sparkled. I was suddenly taken back to the first time we met.

"_**Sev, don't worry about them. Their just stupid boys."**_

_**Severus kept walking, ignoring what I said. We were searching for another place to sit. Severus glanced into a compartment then strode on. I saw an empty one and moved to it. But it wasn't empty. A girl was there, a girl with silvery blonde curls and deep blue eyes. She stared at me as I reached the door.**_

"_**Hi, are these seats available?" The girl smiled.**_

"_**Of course." I turned so that I could see Severus and called him over. When their eyes met the girl's warm smile faltered and Severus's eyes went cold. He turned on his heel and left. **_

_**I moved into the compartment.**_

"_**What was that about?" She looked up at me.**_

"_**We know each other." She said in a soft voice. **_

_**I looked at her, and then remembered my manners. "Sorry, I'm Lily Evens by the way."**_

_**She smiled at me and extended a warm hand, her eyes glittering. "Sansa Stone."**_

Sansa's expression changed as she was sat there. I sat up, worried about her.

"Harry, go play downstairs." She said gently, still staring at me. "I have to talk to your mother."

Harry gave her a look. "But you promised." He whined.

"Yes, and I will, this'll only take a minute." She smiled at her Godson, who beamed back. Harry left the room, and Sansa shut the door behind him.

"So…?"

"What Sansa?"

"When are you going to tell him?"

I looked at her, a half smile on my face. She was grinning now as well.

"I don't know." I answered with a shrug. She sat there for a moment, hugging a pillow to her body, then something snapped and she threw it at me. I shrieked, not expecting it.

"Come on Lilykins downstairs."

"Don't. Call. Me. Lilykins." I snarled. Sansa just laughed and went out of the room.

I threw the pillow at the door, and her face appeared. She stuck her tongue out at me and left. I sighed and got up, taking my time to get dressed.

I could here Harry's yells of delight from downstairs and immediately was worried on the state of the house when I went down there. A huge crash sounded, making me run.

The first thing I saw was James, grinning apologetically at me.

"Hi Lils." He said quietly. A guilty look on his face.

"What happened?"

"Umm, well…here's the thing…"

"James…" I said, tapping my foot on the stair. He nervously mussed the back of his hair up, and carefully avoided my eyes.

"James…you have two seconds."

"Lily…"

"One."

"Umm."

"Two."

I looked at him, waiting for him to spill when Harry rocketed into me. I fell off the stair and into James's arms. He bent his head closer to me and kissed me tenderly. I tried to pull away, I was angry at what he was doing. James looked at me through his warm chocolate eyes.

"What did you do James?"

He sighed resigned, and moved to one side to let me pass. I dashed by and saw Sansa, Sirius and Remus try to push the dresser upright.

"Wha…?"

"I accidentally blew it over when I was playing with Harry." James said sheepishly. Sansa pushed back a curl.

"Well, Harry laughed!" she said with a grin.

I smiled, despite myself. And watched while Harry crawled over to Sansa. She picked him up and hugged him. He put his nose on hers so that their eyes were level. He fingered her necklace, the one we had made when we went to the seaside together. I felt mine, and smiled.

"_**Lily, Lily!"**_

"_**What Sansa?"**_

"_**Look at these shells!"**_

"_**Only if you look at mine!" I picked up the bucket that was at my feet and skipped to where Sansa was. Her hair whipped round her face in the ocean breeze. My bare feet made imprints in the sand. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, like mine. **_

_**We stood there admiring shells when my sister came up.**_

"_**Mum said that it's time to go." Petunia said before turning and leading the way to the car. Sansa and I exchanged looks and grins. We tore after Petunia and beat her to the car. My mum looked at us both, we had sand everywhere. She got out of the car and set the chairs in the boot up. **_

_**Sansa, always courteous, offered to do it, but mum relined. We got in and the boot was closed. Petunia sniffed from the front seat. **_

"_**Look Lily, these two are the same." Sansa exclaimed excitedly.**_

"_**Why don't you make necklaces for each other?" Mum suggested. **_

_**Sansa looked at me. We touched pinkies and smiled. "Yes!" We said together.**_

Sirius moved behind Sansa and wrapped his arms around her waist. He whispered something to her and she turned to look at him, she smiled uncertainly. He said something else and she kissed him full on the lips. He hugged her close.

James stood beside me. "Guess that's a yes then" he said dryly. He smiled tenderly at the pair of them. Sirius was now slipping a ring on Sansa's finger.

"Finally." Sounded Remus's voice from behind us.


	12. Sansa tells

About a week later Sansa and I were sat at the table looking at dresses. Harry was happily chewing on a swatch of fabric that Sansa had dropped. She looked over at me.

"Lily?" I looked up.

"Mmm" Sansa had a puzzled look on her face.

"You've never asked me what happened." She said softly, casting her eyes to the ground.

"Do you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Do you want to know?" She asked, her voice was small, and she looked fragile. It scared me, Sansa was the strong one, and she never let her emotions show.

"Well yes." I said hesitantly.

"Why didn't you ask then?"

"Dumbledore." I said simply.

She nodded her eyes still on the floor. I looked at her properly, she looked exhausted. Sirius had told me that she was having trouble sleeping. Harry made a noise from under the table.

"I did wonder why nobody asked me." Sansa said. Her eyes flicked up to mine.

I put my arm around her. I had only ever seen her this small once before. She unconsciously scratched at a scar on her hand. I stood up and picked up Harry, I took him into the living room. I put the radio on as he started to play with his wooden trains. "A Crazy Little Thing Called Love" blared out. I left Harry playing at went to sit next to Sansa.

"So?"

"It started when Dumbledore sent me to Germany to find and recruit one of his old friends into the Order."

"Did you manage it?" The more people in the Order of the Phoenix the better. Sansa nodded.

"He was pretty hard to find, which is what took me so long. While I was there I was told that Voldemort was looking for me."

Her voice shook as she remembered. "A contact helped me get to Paris, where I told Dumbledore that I was safe. That's where I was found by a friend. I started to recruit in France as well, until I was found."

She broke off. "The person who found where I was killed those who hid me. All of them. Even the baby Barra, who was two weeks old."

She looked away, tears forming at the corners. "I fled with the mother Destinee, who was out at the time. Her husband Varden had died with Barra. We found passage to Southampton where I left Destinee with my friends Adelaide and Colin. I was on my way home when I was found by Peter."

"Pettigrew?" Sirius barked from the door, making us both jump. We didn't know that they were back yet. Sansa nodded, a tear falling from her eye. Sirius looked like he wanted to kill somebody. James placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I was taken to a house where I was left in a room while Voldemort was summoned. He was pleased that I had been found." Her voice sounded dead. "I was thrown into a cellar. Frank and Alice were there."

She looked up, I said nothing. Frank and Alice had been rescued true, but they were in St Mungo's, never to come out. Sansa continued, in the same flat voice.

"Everyday I was taken out and questioned. Always the same questions. Potters? Black? Dumbledore? Always the same pain." Her eyes had lost all emotion; they seemed glazed as she remembered what she had been put through. Sirius was grinding his teeth.

"The day I was rescued Alice and Frank were taken out before me, I haven't seen them since." She glanced over at me, the question in her gaze.

"Their alive." I said sadly.

"I was taken through by Avery."

"The boy in Slytherin?" James asked. Sansa nodded.

"The one that asked you to his ball, but I said that I had already asked you?" Sirius piped up.

"Yes." Sansa said in a tiny voice.

Sirius muttered darkly.

"I was led upstairs where Voldemort was sat." She shivered slightly. "My brother Bran got up and…" She fell silent. We could guess the rest.

"What did…?" Sirius began, before getting a look from James.

"Severus Snape saved me. He said…he said that we needed a spy on the Potters. Since they had lost Peter. I was put under theImperius curse."

James stood. "Are you still under it?" He asked darkly. Sansa looked up, surprised.

"No. As soon as I could I fought it." James smiled at her. She managed a weak one back.

Sirius sat on the edge of her chair. "So when do you want to get married?" he asked with a grin, looking at the magazines we had piled on the table.

Sansa smiled, "Whenever."

Sirius had a strange look on his face. "Good, I booked it for next week!"


	13. The Wedding

"Lily…I'm scared." Sansa was sat on a chair in a beautiful white dress; it was cut so that it showed her curves perfectly, with glitter sewn in. Her silvery hair was pinned so that the curls cascaded down her back. Her blue eyes twinkled.

"It's ok Sans." I said gently. I was in a light blue dress; my hair was skilfully pinned so that it curled. Something it had never done before.

"But what if he decides it's a bad idea?"

"Sansa Alayne Stone. You've been living with him for the last few years. I think that you're both ready for this."

She giggled nervously. Remus popped his head around the door.

"You ready?" He asked her. She nodded. I took hold of her hand.

"It'll be ok." I tried to reassure her.

She nodded again, lost for words. I stood behind her, with the other bridesmaid, a coloured girl by the name of Paloma. Remus led her brother Jon in. Jon took her arm.

"Wow, my baby sister all grown up!"

She punched him gently on the arm.

"Just because you haven't!" He scowled at her. She kissed him on the cheek.

Music started to play and Sansa took a huge breath. "Wish me luck." She mouthed to me, I smiled.

"Luck."

We started to walk down the aisle.

Sirius had done all the preparations so Sansa didn't know what to expect. All the members of the order were there, including Severus Snape. Sansa smiled at him, as it was him that rescued her. He half-smiled back. Something had happened between them since Severus saved her. Her eyes fixed on Sirius. His black hair was neat, and his dark eyes were alight with happiness. James was beside him, the best man. Remus smiled from the front row.

Sansa passed me her bouquet, and blew a kiss in my direction. I sat next to Remus, with Paloma next to me. The young girl hugged into my arm. Harry was the page boy.

It seemed to go in a whirlwind. My own wedding had gone so fast that I wished I could have another. Soon I was signing the register, and having photo's taken with the happy couple. I could see Sansa whisper something to James and he smiled. Moments later he snaked his arms around my waist, leaving Sirius and Sansa to talk to the other guests.

"Sansa said you had something to tell me." He whispered, nuzzling my neck. I glanced at Sansa. She grinned and rubbed her stomach.

I turned to face James. "I do, but not now."

"Why not?" He asked puzzled.

"Not the time!" I said lightly, vowing to kill Sansa, after she changed from her gorgeous dress.

Some time later it was time for the food. Again Sirius had made all the arrangements, so all Sansa had to do was look beautiful, which she did effortlessly. He led her to the table where James, me, Harry, Remus, Jon, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Paloma were sat. She blushed when people clapped her in. Once again Sansa managed to look like a Princess.

Sirius even acted like a perfect gentleman! Sansa kissed him gently as she sat down; with a grin of complete pleasure he sat.

Sansa leaned over to me.

"I have something to tell you." She whispered with a smile.

I always hated it when Sansa was secretive like this. Even if she did it really well. I watched as Sirius fed her something from his plate. It was really cute to watch them together. After the meal it was time for the dancing, the thing that I knew Sansa was best at. James held my hand.

"Suppose you'll want to dance won't you?" he said with a grimace. I kissed him.

"Yep!"

Harry tugged on my dress.

"Wanna dance!" He said, and then put is finger in his mouth.

"I'm sure Daddy will dance with you!" I said grinning cheekily. James gave me a death-glare. Harry tugged on James's hand.

"Daddy Dance. Daddy Dance."

James picked Harry up. "We can't dance yet Harry." He said. Harry's face fell.

"Why?" He said in a heartbroken voice.

"Because Aunty Sansa and Uncle Sirius have to dance first." He said.

"Yay." Came Sirius's voice, dripping in sarcasm.

"Just because Sansa's a better dancer…" said James with a twisted smile.

"That's coming from somebody with two left feet." Sirius teased. Harry giggled from James's arms. The bandmaster came over. "Are you ready sir?"

Sirius swallowed nervously, and nodded. He found Sansa and led her to the middle of the dance floor. Sansa smiled up at her new husband. Sirius took her by both hands and started to lead her around the dance floor.

They were talking to each other as they twirled around. Both a picture of happiness. James took my hand and we joined them on the floor. Sansa shot me a dazzling smile as more couples started to dance.

The song changed and Harry ran up to his father. "Wanna dance." He said. Sansa choked on a laugh. Sirius even broke into a smile. The song was a fast paced one and Sansa ran over to a corner of the hall, when she came back she was dragging Severus. He was resisting magnificently.

Sansa laughed as she danced with him, her dress glittered and sparkled as she swirled around. Severus was laughing now, forgetting all that Sansa had did to him in Hogwarts. His pale face flushed as he was treated as one of our family. I hadn't seen him like this for a while. Sirius was watching them with a strange look on his face. Sansa was blissfully ignorant, as she had fun.

She stumbled over to me, breathless and happy. Severus had slunk off into the corner that she had dragged him from. I passed her a glass of champagne.

"Having fun?" I asked lightly.

She dazzled me with a smile. "Yes!" She glanced down at the glass in her hand. She put it to the side and grabbed a glass of orange juice from a passing tray.

"Sansa? You know the thing you were going to tell me…"

She grinned.

"How long have you known?" I whispered.

"Two weeks."

I sat down abruptly. "Sirius…?"

"Doesn't know…yet."

I felt the soft swell where I was beginning to show. James still hadn't realised. "So that means that mine will be…?"

"About two months older." She said. We hugged both alive with happiness.

"What you so happy 'bout?" our husbands said in union. Sansa just beamed.


	14. My Dance

I left Sansa with two very confused men and walked across the dance floor in search of Severus. I found him in the corner Sansa had dragged him from. He looked up as my shadow stretched before him.

"Hi." I said, taking the seat next to him.

His dark eyes found mine. He said nothing.

"How are you?" I asked quietly.

Mystification showed in his eyes. "Alright." He said slowly.

"What happened to us? We used to be best friends Sev." I said softly. He turned to face me.

"Lily…I…"

"I've forgiven you." I cast my eyes to the ground.

"Lily… I promise. Never have I. Never will I. Not since…"

"I know." I met his gaze again. He shot me a weak smile. He stood.

"Dance with me?" He asked, holding out his hand. I was in shock. Severus Snape actually asked somebody to dance with him.

A presence at the edge of my mind appeared. One I hadn't felt since my dream. Sansa's voice sounded in my head.

'Severus actually asked to dance?'

'Thank you Sansa' I thought, knowing that she could hear me.

'Well.' Her voice said. 'We haven't had a conversation like this for ages! Not properly since we left Hogwarts.'

I smiled. Severus looked down at me confused.

Sansa's voice sounded again. 'Come on Lily, Dance with him!'

I took Severus's hand. The song changed at that precise moment. Severus paled and pulled me toward the dance floor.

"Lily. I never meant to call you…"

"Severus, its ok."

"It's not. I should never have used that word."

"No."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to lose you Lily."

I hugged Severus close to me. "I know."

Severus twirled me around, my dress flared. "Friends?"

"Friends."

xoxoxoxoxoxox

I rubbed my expanding stomach as I prepared the dinner. I knew that I was having a baby girl, James, as expected had fainted when I told him. I was now six months gone. Harry was ecstatic that he was going to have a friend to play with. He was even more excited about having three friends to play with. Sansa and Sirius had just been told that they were expecting twins.

I finished the last of the cake when the doorbell rang. It was an important day for me. My sister, who I hadn't seen for a while was coming over with her husband and son. My mother and father were coming as well, as was Sansa, Sirius and Remus. I had a deep suspicion that Petunia was being made to come by my mother.

Harry was dressed in black trousers and a white shirt…or it was white when I had put it on earlier. I gently extracted his hand from his mouth and went to answer the door. James, Remus, Sirius and Sansa were stood there. Sansa smiled at me as we hugged, she was almost as big as me, considering that her children were going to be about two months younger then mine. Remus gave me a stunning smile as he gently kissed my cheek.

"How's my favourite Potter?" He asked quietly.

"HEY!!!" Came two voices in union.

"What 'bout me?" Asked Harry his jade eyes really wide.

"Yeah…and me!" Added James, with a look of envy on his face. Remus smiled.

"My favourite _female_ Potter." He said calmly. I laughed.

James and Harry shared a look. "Am I your favit male Potter Uncle Muss?" Harry asked innocently.

Remus bent down to pick Harry up. "Yes Harry, you're my favourite little male Potter!"

Harry broke into the grin, which he shared with his father. Remus caught James's eye.

"And you're my favourite adult male Potter." He said hastily. James grinned. Sansa turned to me.

"How are you're parents getting here Lil?"

"Car." I said, glancing at the clock.

James followed my gaze. Without warning he bounded upstairs. Remus's eyes followed him. When James reappeared he had a sheepish grin on his face.

"Forgot to change!" He said. Sirius moved into the living room. Remus and James followed. Sansa stood with me as we waited for my parents. She had met them before and they had always liked her. I looked around nervously, all things magic had been locked away for the evening.

I heard a car engine come into the village and took a deep breath. I opened the door and saw my family get out of the car.

My sister Petunia looked nothing like me, or my mother. She was thin and had a neck that seemed too long for her. Her husband Vernon Dursley was quite large and her son Dudley was almost as big. The boy looked like a big blonde beach ball. Mum kissed me on the cheek as she entered the house.

James appeared at the doorway.

"Hi." He said uncertainly. Mum smiled, she gave him a hug. Dad followed her and after shaking James's hand was introduced to everybody. Sansa leapt into Dad's arms for a hug. I looked at my parent's critically. They seemed tired but well, I hadn't seen them since my wedding, which was years ago now.

Harry wandered into the hall, his green eyes widened when he saw all the people there, he searched for a familiar person and found me. I picked him up.

"Harry, meet you're Nanny and Granddad." I said carefully. Harry squeezed me.


	15. Dudley and Harry

Harry gurgled at my parents from my arms. Dad smiled and wiggled his fingers. Petunia frowned and stroked her beach-balls blonde hair. James motioned everybody through to the living room and took Harry from me. Sansa was watching Petunia with a twisted look on her face. The last time that Petunia had seen her they had fought. Petunia didn't think that Sansa was 'normal' enough, and Sansa thought that Petunia had a poker up her backside.

I followed Sansa into the room. Sirius was sat on the floor, playing with Harry, who James had dumped on him. Remus was stood near the fireplace, his brown eyes caught mine and he gave me a quick smile. Mum and Dad were sat on one sofa, with Petunia and Vernon on the other. Vernon Dursley almost filled the whole thing, leaving only enough room for Petunia to squeeze in. She had put her child on the floor.

"So, what did you call him Petunia?" James asked politely.

Petunia pursed her lips disapprovingly. She had never liked James. "Dudley." She said primly.

Sirius choked back a laugh.

"Dudley?" James asked in disbelief. He was smiling.

"Good English name." Vernon said, he put emphasis on the English.

"You're child is called Dudley Dursley?" James said, Sirius stuffed his hand into his mouth to stifle his laugh. Harry looked up at his 'uncle' confused. Remus was even smiling now.

Petunia sat up, her back completely straight. I could see what Sansa meant about the poker. Dudley was crawling towards Harry, who was now playing with his trains.

"Lily, how is Harry doing?" Mum asked, trying to fill the stiff silence.

"Fine, he can walk and talk to a certain extent…"

"NO, MINE" Harry's voice filled the air. Dudley was trying to wrestle a train from Harry's grasp. He had Harry in an uncomfortable grip. Harry screamed as Dudley put pressure on his arm. A crack filled the room and Harry screamed again. James, Sirius, Sansa, Remus and I all dived for Harry at once. James all but ripped Dudley away from him as I held Harry close to me. He was crying onto my shoulder. Dudley landed near his mother's legs and started to cry. Petunia picked him up and started to rock him. Harry was still crying, he held his arm painfully, at a strange angle.

"James, I think it's broken."

"Mummy…he…wouldn't…share…" Dudley sobbed into Petunia's body.

Sansa looked at Dudley with disgust.

"Give Harry here Lily." She said. I past Harry to her, he whimpered as I moved him. Sansa got up and picked up her coat. "We'll be back in a bit." She said softly.

I nodded, Remus caught Sansa's eye.

"I'll go with her." He said. James and Sirius were staring at Petunia and Vernon, as they fussed over Dudley. Mum and Dad were staring at them as well, in disbelief.

The door slammed as Sansa and Remus left with Harry. Dudley was still making a big fuss as he cried on his mother.

I left the room, unable to believe that my sister would be so thick. I knew that she hated the fact that we were all witches and Wizards and that she hated anything 'un-normal', but this was stupid. If Dudley was my child I would have smacked him by now.

I checked on the dinner and got ready to serve it. James came in as I was putting the plates out. His face was dark with rage. I kissed him gently, he said nothing.

"Can you call people through?" I asked.

Moments later everyone was at the table.

"Have you got a high-chair?" Petunia asked me. I felt my mouth drop open. Dudley was three. Even Harry was using a proper chair now. Sirius glanced at me, astonishment on his face. James stood and found Harry's old chair. Dudley took one look at it and screamed.

"I DON'T LIKE IT" He fought Petunia as she wrestled him into it.

Vernon chuckled. _He actually chuckled_. "Little Tyke" He said, ruffling his son's hair.

Sirius stared at him his mouth open.

"What?" He asked his voice soft.

Vernon chuckled again. "He's growing."

"You think that behaviour is…is…acceptable?" Sirius's voice was rising.

"He's a growing lad." Vernon said, oblivious to the fact that Sirius looked like he'd enjoy nothing better then to curse him into next year.

"Unbelievable. Unbe-flipping-leivable."

"What?" Sirius and James exchanged looks. James threw himself into a chair, then got up again, he helped me put all the dishes on the table. We were just about to tuck in when the door opened and closed. Sansa's voice called down the hall.

"We're back!"

I could hear little thumps as Harry ran towards the room. He launched himself at me and showed me his arm.

Sansa and Remus followed him in.

"The healer said it was broken, but it's almost as good as new now." Sansa explained as she sat down next to Sirius, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. His hand was placed protectively on her expanding tummy. James popped Harry into his chair.

"Dudley, haven't you got something to say to Harry?" He asked pointedly. The beach-ball blinked up at him.  
"What does he have to say?" Petunia asked, with a sniff.

James's face hardened, he put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"He just broke my son's arm."

"It's fixed now."

"That's not the point."

"I don't want Duddykins to talk to such freaks." Remus gasped. A deadly silence filled the room.

"Petunia." My mother said, in a shocked tone. Petunia didn't say anything.

"What did you say?" James asked dangerously.

"Apologise Petunia." Dad said.

"I will not apologise to such a good-for-nothing freak." Petunia said.

"Petunia…" Mum warned.

Harry looked around, confused as to what was going on.

"I would like you to go now." James said, in a very controlled voice.

"Gladly." Petunia shot back, poisen in her voice.

She hauled her son out of the high-chair. "Vernon."

Her lumbering husband slowly got up. So did Sirius.

"You're son still has something to say to Harry." He said.

"No he doesn't."

"Mummy, I don't like." Dudley said, fake tears pouring down his face. Harry wriggled out of his chair.

"Bye." He said. Sansa, Sirius and Remus were staring at Petunia and Vernon. Sansa's face had a look of deepest disgust. Sirius had loathing and Remus was emotionless. The first time I hand ever seen his face cold, and unmoving.

Harry held out his hand for Dudley to shake. He had seen James do it to people and was trying to be nice.

Dudley gripped Harry's hand, and squeezed. Harry cried out. Then Dudley flew backwards. Petunia gave me a scared look, and picked up her son. She bent so she was inches from Harry's face.

"Apologise." She said harshly. "Apologise to Dudley."

Harry backed away, scared. He found me and hid behind my legs.

Petunia followed him. "Apologise to Dudley." She screeched in Harry's face.

"GET OUT" James roared.

Petunia took one glance at James's face and left. Vernon in her wake.

I turned so I could hug Harry.

"James…where's Harry?"


	16. Remus Remembers

We all jumped to, trying to find Harry. I checked upstairs with Sansa, the men checked downstairs, while Mum and Dad checked outside. We searched for hours. I was frantic with worry and Sansa was hysterical. Sirius had to take Sansa home in the end, Mum and Dad had to leave and James went to tell Dumbledore that Harry was missing. Remus and I were left alone, searching for my baby.

We were both exhausted from worry but carried on. In the end it was Remus who found him. After four of the longest hours of my life I heard a noise coming from Harry's room. Remus was sat on the floor, cradling Harry close to him. Harry had his face pressed against Remus's lean body.

"Uncy Muss, I did a bad thing." He said in a very small voice. I slid down the wall, outside the room relieved that my baby was found.

"No you didn't Harry." Remus said softly.

"I hurt him."

"Harry, it's ok."

"I wanted to hurt him and I did, Uncy Muss."

I moved closer to the door, so I could listen to what Harry was saying. I drew my knee's up.

"Harry, it's not you're fault."

"It is."

"Harry…"

"Is something wrong with me?"

"No. Nothing is wrong, don't ever say that." Remus's voice was forceful.

"But that lady said that we were feeks."

"She didn't mean it."

"Am I a feek?"

"No. No, never."

"How did I hurt him then?"

"Harry, you're a magical little boy." Remus said gently. "You're mummy and daddy are both very talented witches and wizards."

"Witches?"

"They can do magic."

"Magik?"

"Magic. Most people can't."

"What Magik?"

"Using your wand, things like that."

"But we do that everyday."

"I know Harry. Most people, like you're Aunt and Uncle can't."

"But how do they do things then?"

"They have other ways to do things, like to move they have things like cars."

"How do they play quiddik?"

"They don't, they have different games to play, like football, or tennis."

"Foosball?"

"No, Football. It's like Quiddich, but played on the ground, with one ball."

I peered round the doorframe. Harry was still curled up in Remus's arms; he was twisting his top round in his fingers.

"Uncy Muss."

"Harry?"

"Doe's that mean I'm normal?"

"Harry, with a father like your's you could never be normal."

I stifled a laugh behind the wall.

"How do you know Mummy and Daddy?"

"We met in our school. Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"How?"

"I met your father when we were sorted in the same house on the first day. We had to sleep in the same room and we became friends."

"Is that how Uncy Siri met Daddy?"

"No, they were friends long before Hogwarts."

"How did you be friends?"

Remus giggled as he remembered.

"Umm. It was our second day."

"Not first?"

"That was when we met Harry. We only started talking then."

"Oh." I could hear rustling as Harry snuggled closer to Remus. "What happened?"

"Well, he saved me from a lot of trouble. You see," I heard rustling as Remus moved him self to a more comfortable position. "Sirius had been talking about doing something to the other boy in our dormitory when he walked by. Now this boy was fairly prickly and he got offended. I stepped in because I knew we had to live with him for seven years of our life."

"Who was it?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

I stiffened at the name.

"The bad man?"

"He wasn't always bad Harry, you must remember that. He is just easily led, and we also led him to do things, just like Voldemort is now."

"Mummy and Daddy don't like Volymort." Harry said defiantly.

"No, not a lot of people do."

"Do you?"

"Definitely not Harry."

"Why?"

"Just because. Anyway, as I stepped between Sirius and Peter a teacher came along. She thought that we had been fighting and wanted me to go to the headmaster with her."

"Were you in trouble?"

"We all thought that I was, but no. The headmaster just wanted to talk to me about my condition."

"Your furry little problem?" Harry asked, I could picture his grin.

Remus laughed. "Yes, my furry little problem."

"What happened?"

"I followed the teacher as did James and Sirius. They begged her to see sense and that I wasn't fighting after all and that they had started it. That made the teacher stop. She turned and told us all off."

"Was she mad?"

"Very. She said it was irresponsible that we were already fighting on the first day of classes, and that she expected more from us all, especially as we were in her house. We all got given detention."

"Detention?"

"Its when your stopped doing something you want by having to be somewhere else."

"Like when I get sent to my room?"

"Exactly like that."

"Mummy does that to me." Harry said, sounding mournful.

"She probably has good reason to."

"Not all the time."

"Harry, you are indeed you're father's son."

I stifled another laugh.

"What do you mean Uncy Muss?"

"Nothing Harry. Do you want me to tell you this story or not?"

"Peas."

"Ok, so your Dad and Sirius managed to land us all in big trouble and the teacher told them to get to lesson before she gave them more. I was taken upstairs and had a talk with the headmaster. When I came into class I found that they had saved me a seat on their table. Since then we've been good friends."

"What happened in 'Tention?"

"We were joined by a young girl called Sansa Stone."

"Who? Auntie Sansi?"

"Yep, seems that she had destroyed a desk in the library and was being punished for it."

"Oh. Did Mummy ever have a 'Tention?"

"Only when she was persuaded by Sansa to do things with her."

"Like what?"

"Well, Sansa once thought it would be a good idea to slide down the banisters from the highest tower, and somehow managed to get you're Mum to do it to."

I giggled at the memory.

"Why did they get in trouble?"

"They managed to knock into Sirius and your Dad at the bottom. They then started a human snowball that knocked over a teacher."

"Oh Dear."

"Yes, that's what we all thought as well."

"What else did Mummy do?"

"Oh, lots of stuff. But now I think it's time that we found you're Mummy, she's been worried stiff about you."

I made no sound, I could feel silent tears running down my face.

"But she's going to be angry." Harry said in a tiny voice.

"No she won't Harry. I promise."

I heard movement, then the door was opened, Harry took one look at me and hugged close.

"Sorry Mummy."


	17. Christmas part 1

Harry ran around squealing excitedly. I caught him as he made a circuit around the table; James peered at me from over the top of the paper. Harry was wiggling as I popped him in a chair, his breakfast in front of him.

"Did you _have_ to feed him sugar before breakfast?" I asked James. His eyes sparkled at me.

"I didn't have to Lily."

I frowned at him.

"What, he was excited anyway!"

"So you _had_ to make him worse."

"I can't refuse those eyes Lils."

I sighed and started to clean the kitchen. Harry was bouncing up and down in his chair, unfortunately he didn't realise that he had his spoon in his hand, or that the spoon had food on it. He also didn't know what happened to food, on a spoon, when it's being bounced up and down.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw James duck, then I heard the patter of something on paper.

"_Harry!_"

I glanced at James, his paper, and his face was splattered with porridge. I laughed at my husband's outraged face.

"You gave him sugar."

James looked at me, imitating Sirius's death glare. That only made me laugh more. Harry sat in his chair, his eyes wide, staring at James.

"Sorry Daddy." He said quietly. James stared at his son, and then his face broke into a smile.

"Harry are you ready?" He looked up at me.

"YEAH!!!" He jumped up and ran upstairs.

James pulled his wand out of his pocket and siphoned off the porridge from his face. The sticky substance was putting up a good fight.

"That'll teach you." I said with a smile. James glared at me. He was about to do something when Harry re-entered the room.

"Mummy, me ready." He said a huge grin on his face and large present in his hands. I picked up a tissue and wiped a mark off his face, James took the present from Harry and put it in the bag. "Daddy?"

"Harry?"

"Why aren't you ready?"

I held the counter to support me while I laughed. Harry was looking up at James in utter confusion.

"Because somebody threw porridge at me." James growled.

"So go wash it off." Harry reasoned. I was so glad that the counter was there.

James sighed. He got up and moved to the bathroom. Harry caught my eye and gave me a smile. His green eyes sparkled with mischief.

James came back in and took Harry's hand. He turned to me. "You ready?" He asked. I nodded. I gave the present bag to James and held Harry's other hand. James led us through the rooms and lit the fire. I picked Harry up and hugged him to my body. James put floo powder in and the flames turned green.

"27 Winter Lane." I said clearly, stepping into the flames. Warmth engulfed me as we twisted in the fire. Harry tightened his grip on me as countless fireplaces went by. We fell out of the fire onto a wooden floor. I looked up and saw Sirius grinning at me.

"Way to crush you're child Lily."

I leapt up. I heard Sansa laugh from another room, her warm laugh filled the room, she appeared in the archway.

"What do you think?" She asked, waving her hand at the room. I looked around properly. It was the same house they had been in when Voldemort had gone after them. They had redecorated and got new furniture. The colour scheme was yellow and cream. The walls were yellow, with cream chairs and sofas. All the tables in the room were beech, as was the wooden floor. It was welcoming and reflected both of their personalities. A thump behind me warned me of James.

"God I hate Floo." He said, dusting his clothes.

Sansa giggled. She moved back into the room she was in. "Anybody want a drink?" She called through.

"Please." Sirius called. He was bouncing Harry on his knee. James went through to help her. Harry was giggling as his godfather played with him. Sirius's face was lit up with happiness. James and Sansa came back through; James was carrying a tray with five glasses on.

Sirius stopped bouncing Harry and took two glasses from the tray. Sansa sat next to her husband, and Harry quickly moved over to her for a hug.

Sirius sat up suddenly and moved to the door. Moments later he came back in, Remus followed. For once he looked wide-awake and happy. He smiled at us all as he entered.

"Merry Christmas everybody" He said with a smile. Sansa grinned.

"Happy Christmas Remus." Sirius sat back down. James moved over and stood behind me. His hand on my shoulder.

"Lets go then." Sansa said her grin widening. Sirius led us all through to the dining room. In the corner was a huge tree, the colour scheme in here was burgundy and white. The table had been set, with silver finishing's. Sansa had set a wonderful table. Harry was given pride of place at the top of the table.

We all got comfortable then disaster struck! Harry, Sirius and James found the crackers. Remus shook his head while loud bangs filled the room. Normal wizard crackers go off with a sound like cannon fire but these went off with a bang that shook the windows.

Soon we had a range of things scattered around Sansa's food. Harry was playing with three white mice that had come from his cracker when I made a cage for them and gave him some food. He was quite happy to mash up the roast potatoes and make the plate swim in gravy.

Sansa's eyebrow raised as Harry happily spread the white tablecloth with gravy. Sirius caught James's eye and snorted with laughter. Sansa looked over at them and smiled. We quickly finished dinner and moved through to the drawing room. The Christmas tree sparkled in the window, the room filled with a soft light. Harry's face lit up when he saw the piles at the bottom of the tree. James had added our bag of parcels to the piles Sansa and Sirius had already placed there.

_**The rest is the next chapter! Xx**_


	18. Christmas part 2 Presents

**_God this one was hard! Sorry it took so long! _**

**_Xoxox_**

Harry's face lit up, he started to dive for the tree, and found himself flying through the air. Sirius threw himself on the floor ad soon found a Harry sized lump on his stomach. Sansa held my hand and pushed me into a chair. She dropped beside me, even when she was pregnant she managed to do it gracefully. She giggled as Harry contorted Sirius's face. James and Remus found seats opposite and sat. Sirius started to pass Harry the gifts. Soon we all had a pile by our feet. Harry stared at his mournfully, and then looked up at me.

"Am I 'loud to open them?" He asked.

Sansa giggled. Sirius shared a look with Remus and James and I nodded. "Ask Sirius and Sansa baby." I said gently.

Harry turned to Sansa, with a look of delight on his face. "Is that Kay?" Sansa laughed.

"Course it is Harry."

"Yay." He gave Sansa a quick kiss on the cheek and moved over to Sirius.

"Uncy Siri. Can I open my peasants?"

Sirius nodded and Harry plopped down on his lap, pulling the nearest present towards him. James glanced over at me.

"He got that from you." He said huffily.

Remus pushed him in the stomach. "As I remember at Christmas it was always you, Sirius and Sansa who ripped the wrapping off, all over the common-room."

Sansa looked over and grinned at him. "Yes and it was always you and Lily sat in the corner, unwrapping ever so slowly!"

Harry sat near Sirius, watching Remus and Sansa playfully argue.

"Mouth closed Harry." I said.

He looked up, surprised and smiled before turning once again to the brightly wrapped packages in front of him.

Sirius ruffled his hair as the red paper flew across the room. "We've taught him well." He said with a grin. I threw a pillow at him, regretting it as soon as the cream fluff let my hands. Sirius poked his tongue out at me as he caught the pillow.

Suddenly Remus had his arms full of Harry as he was engulfed in a hug.

"TANK YOU TANK YOU TANK YOU" Harry was yelling. Remus beamed as he hugged Harry.

"That's ok."

"What did he get you Harry?"

Then it was "Wow, Remus that's really nice." And "Harry, aren't you a lucky boy!"

Remus had bought Harry a small silver broom that really flied. I hugged him. "You didn't have to Remus."

"I know Lily."

"He would have been happy with something smaller."

Remus turned and put his arm around my shoulders. "Lily, you lot are the only family I have." He whispered sadly.

"You'll find somebody Remus."

He squeezed my shoulders gently. "What? And affect them with me?"

"Don't be silly. We're still with you."

"'Fraid you didn't have a choice Lils."

"Yes I did."

"What James would be with you if you didn't get on with me?"

"I found out long before James." I whispered in his ear. I kissed his cheek gently and sat back down. Harry had moved on to his next present. Sansa leaned towards me.

"Sorry Li."

"What for?"

She just smiled mysteriously until I saw Harry's look of glee. He was clutching a box to his chest and smiling energetically. Sirius had a matching grin.

"What?"

Harry took one look at my face and moved closer to his Dad. He showed James the box. James's face split into a grin. He glanced at me.

"Say Thank you Harry." He said in an un-naturally deep voice.

"Thank you Aunty Sansa and Uncle Sirius." Harry said with an evil grin. Sansa beamed at him.

"What did you get him?"

Sansa smiled as Harry showed me the box. It was a mini quiddich set, with the balls that moved.

"Sirius!"

"Well, you did say that James's set was too dangerous for him!"

"Remind me never to trust you again."

Everybody in the room laughed, as Harry looked on quizzically. When the laughter had died down he once again turned his attention to unwrapping. Soon there was piles of paper all around, as well as a pile of toys, that Harry was now happily playing with. Attention turned to Remus.

"Go on Remy, you're turn!"

"Don't…call…me…Remy."

"Well open your gifts then…Remy."

"James…"

"Well open the presents then!"

"Why me?"

"Because you deserve to."

"What do you mean Sansa?"

"Never mind, just open them."

Remus sighed and turned to his pile. He picked up one that was wrapped in bright pink and tied with a light pink ribbon. With one eyebrow raised he looked over at Sansa.

"Come on Remus…"

With the delicate way we were all accustomed to he picked at the pink paper.

"Just rip it Remus."

"Hurry up Uncy Muss."

Remus looked over at Harry and grinned. He ripped the rest of the pink paper off and gasped. He held a cloak of the deepest midnight blue. Sirius grinned at him cheekily. James glanced over to Sansa, who was watching Remus's reaction.

"Do you like it?"

Remus looked over to her, and nodded, speechless. Sansa grinned. Remus turned to our present. I smiled as he carefully unwrapped it. It was a silver picture book with photos of all of us in. The one on the cover was one of the four boys, me and Sansa when we were at Hogwarts. Sansa was led on her tummy, picking at a flower, while I was sat cross-legged talking to her and Remus, James and Sirius were fooling around, looking as if they were about to pounce on Peter, who was staring at Sansa. Remus grinned.

"I forgot about that." He exclaimed. He blew me a kiss and was then attacked by Harry.

"Open mine, open mine, open mine!" He thrust a brightly coloured package into Remus's hands.

Remus grinned, his dimples showing. Within a few seconds the colour had fallen off to reveal a box that Harry had made out of clay at the muggle nursery he went to on a Saturday. He had asked his dad to put a photo of him and Remus on the box lid. Remus hugged Harry close.


	19. The Bedtime Book

I watched James and Harry from the doorway. James was reading while Harry was watching the snow falling outside, his face was pressed against the glass; white mist was forming on the cold pane where his breath rose.

I smiled and moved into the room. James smiled at me serenely from the sofa. He had lit the fire and the flames cast flickering shadows on his face. Harry turned around when I came in. He gave me a smile and turned back to watch the snow fall outside. James patted the sofa next to him and I sat, he pulled me gently into a hug. Harry got up and snuggled into the middle of us. James smiled, for once he looked peaceful. Harry drew his fathers arm around him, and rested his head on James's chest.

"Harry, do you want a story?" I asked my voice loud in the quiet room.

Harry's emerald eyes glinted in the firelight.

"Go get one then."

He wriggled out of the void he had made for himself and ran out of the room. James hugged me.

"How's our baby?"

I rubbed my stomach tenderly.

"He's alright."

"She…"

I giggled. "How do you know it's going to be a she?"

"How do you know its going to be a he?"

"Touché."

Harry came back in clutching a book to his chest. James took it off of him and studied it.

"Harry."  
"Daddy?"

"Are you sure you want this one?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then…The Giant Jam Sandwich, by John Vernon Lord and Janet Burroway."

Harry found his little space between us again and snuggled in. James waited until Harry was settled and opened the book.

"_**One hot summer in Itching Down**_

_**Four Million wasps flew into town."**_

He paused to turn the page. Harry looked interestedly at the illustrations.

"_**They drove the picnickers away,**_

_**They chased the farmers from their hay,**_

_**The stung Lord Swell on his fat bald pate,**_

_**They dived and hummed and buzzed and ate…"**_

James looked down at Harry as our child mouthed the words along with his Dad.

"_**And the noisy, nasty nuisance grew**_

_**Till the villagers cried, 'What can we do?'**_

_**So they called a meeting in the village hall,**_

_**And Mayor Muddlenut asked them all,**_

'_**What can we do?' And they said 'Good question!'**_

_**But nobody had a good suggestion."**_

Harry said the last line with James. Harry turned the page.

"_**Then Bap the Baker leapt to his feet**_

_**And cried, 'What do wasps like best to eat?**_

_**Strawberry jam! Now wait a minute!**_

_**If we made a giant sandwich we could trap them in it!'**_

_**The gentlemen cheered, the ladies squealed,**_

_**And farmer Seed said, 'Use my field.'**_

_**Bap gave instructions for the making of the dough.**_

'_**Mix flour from above and yeast from below.**_

_**Salt from the seaside, water from the spout.**_

_**Now thump it! Bump it! Bang it about!'"**_

Harry moved his arms at each syllable, his fist accidently hitting James.

"_**While they were working, and working hard,**_

_**Some more made a tablecloth out in the yard.**_

_**When they were done, the dough was left to rise**_

_**Till the loaf was a mountain in shape and size!"**_

Harry Jabbed the picture enthusiastically "Look Mummy, Look how big it is!"

"Yes Harry." I hugged Harry.

"Do you want me to carry on or not?"

"Yes Daddy." Harry sunk back into the gap between me and James.

"_**They hitched it up, with a bit of fuss,**_

_**To tractors, cars and the village bus,**_

_**And took it to the open they had made on the hill – **_

_**Fifty cookers in an old brick mill.**_

_**For hours and hours they let it cook.**_

_**It swelled inside till the windows shook.**_

_**It was piping hot when they took it out,**_

_**And the villagers raised a mighty shout."**_

I had closed my eyes as James read, and with a start I awoke when Harry shouted, imitating the town's people. I glanced at James, who grinned when he realised that Harry had woken me.

"'_**Isn't it crusty, aren't we clever!'**_

_**But the wasps were just as bad as ever.**_

_**The loaf was left to cool, and then**_

_**The people watched while six strong men**_

_**Took a great big saw and sliced right through.**_

_**Everybody clapped as they cut slice two."**_

Harry clapped and jumped up and down in glee.

"_**The village bus, they all agreed,**_

_**Would spoil the fields of Farmer Seed,**_

_**So eight fine horses pulled the bread**_

_**To where the picnic cloth was spread.**_

_**A truck drew up and dumped out butter,**_

_**And they spread it out with a flap and a flutter.**_

_**Spoons and spades! Slap and slam!**_

_**And they did the same with the strawberry jam."**_

Harry laughed and jabbed the book, James jumped as harry finger poked his leg.

"Look Mummy, Mummy! A tractor with balloons! And a propel…propel…"

"Propeller."

_**Meanwhile, high above the field,**_

_**Six flying machines whirred and wheeled,**_

_**Ready for the wasps to take the bait.**_

_**And then there was nothing to do but wait."**_

"Don't like waiting." Harry said grumpily.

"You remind me of you're father."

"_**Suddenly the sky was humming!**_

_**All four million wasps were coming!**_

_**They smelled that jam, they dived and struck!**_

_**And they ate so much that they all got stuck.**_

_**The other slice came down – kersplat! – **_

_**On top of the wasps, and that was that."**_

"HORRAY!!!!" Harry yelled, making both me and James jump.

_**There were only three that got away,**_

_**And where they are now I cannot say.**_

_**But they never came back to Itching Down,**_

_**Which is not a very waspish sort of town,**_

_**But a very nice place to dance and play.**_

_**And that's what the villagers did that day.**_

_**What became of the sandwich? Well,**_

_**In Itching Down they like to tell**_

_**How the birds flew off with it in their beaks**_

_**And had a feast for a hundred weeks."**_

Harry laughed with delight. James closed the book.

"How was that, for the thousandth time?"

Harry laughed.

"Right Monster, bed time!"

"But Mummy…"

"No, its bed time Harry."

He gave his dad a hug and trudged upstairs. I kissed James on the cheek before following him.

"Night Daddy!" Harry called down, when he reached the landing.

"Night Harry." James called back.

"C'mon Mister. I said, gently pushing Harry into his room. He was already ready for bed; he was wearing his favourite crimson silk pyjamas. He jumped into his bed and turned the wall light on. He snuggled down into his covers, and I bent over to give him a kiss.

"Night Mummy."

"Night Night Harry, Sleep tight."

I turned the main light off and went out of the room. I found James as I had left him, and so moved into my accustomed posision, my head on his chest. James gave me a sleepy smile.

"So Lils, have we decided names yet?"

I sat up. "Male."

"How about David?"

"No."

"Matt?"

"No."

"Chris?"

"No, too plain! How about Davos?"

James screwed up his face.

"Carl?"

"Mark?"

"Daniel?"

"I actually like Daniel Lils."

"Then Daniel it is." I cuddled up to James again.

"Girls names." I smiled.

"Megara."

"Megara?"

"Yeah, I like it, always have done."

James pulled me closer to him.

"Megara is a nice name."

I kissed him gently. "Megara is a perfect name."

Xoxox

_The giant Jam sandwich is a book that I used to have read to me all the time! Its by John Vernon Lord and Janet Burroway, published in 1972 by Jonathon Cape Ltd._


	20. The Meeting

**I had to edit it...nobody realised the mistake i made! In the time i wrote it Molly wouldn't have been preggers... she would have had Ginny! **

**xoxoxo**

I woke with a start. Someone was banging on the door downstairs. James just turned over in his sleep. I got up, and made my way slowly down, my huge belly making me tread carefully. Rain was pattering down outside. I opened the door carefully.

"Severus Snape, formerly Lily Evans's best friend." A figure declared. "Used to live in Spinners lane, by the brook. Once hit Petunia on the head with a branch."

I opened the door wider to let him in.

"What's wrong Sev?"

He shook his head. "The order will be here in a minute." He said quietly. "Go wake James."

I stared into his eyes, the black depths betrayed nothing. I turned and made my way back upstairs. I shook James gently.

"Wha?"

"Order."

James jumped out of bed. He quickly threw on some clothes and bounded out of the room. I followed, a little less quickly. I stopped at Harry's door and peered in. He was curled up, with his thumb in his mouth and clutching his blanket. I smiled and closed the door, locking him in. When I got downstairs I was met by Sansa. She gave me a nervous smile and a quick hug.

"Any idea what it's about?" She murmured.

I shook my head. "Severus wouldn't say." We entered the dining room together. James had put more chairs around the table, and most of the order was there. He glanced up as we entered.

"Harry?"

"In his room."

In the corner Sirius stretched. James's eyebrow rose slightly. Sirius's black hair was tousled, and he rubbed his eyes. I gazed at Sansa, who gave me a cheeky grin. She looked like the only one, bar Severus, who was properly awake. Her hair was put in a tight plait and her blue eyes were alert.

"Who are we waiting for?" Asked Emmeline Vance, from the corner.

"Dumbledore." Severus answered his voice barely more then a whisper. A loud bang at the door interrupted all conversations around the table. James strode to the hall, and returned with Dumbledore, Remus, Hagrid and McGonagall in tow.

Hagrid had to bend so he could fit through the door. He sat on the settee that James had charmed there and flicked his head. Water flew out of his hair and splattered Emmeline. She gave him an evil look, and dried herself with her wand. Dumbledore sat next to James as Remus and McGonagall found seats.

Dumbledore looked down his half-moon spectacles at Severus, who stood. He cleared his throat.

"Fabien Prewitt has been captured. Gideon is dead." Severus said nervously. Around the table people started to murmur. It was often down to Severus to tell us if any of our number were in trouble.

"When?" Albus Dumbledore spoke for the first time, his piercing blue eyes bore into Severus's.

"Today. Gideon fought capture, he died."

Dumbledore nodded his face grave. He turned to me. "We may have some people in danger…"

"How many?"

"Eight."

My eyes flicked to James. Sansa stirred beside me. "Sirius and I can look after some." Dumbledore smiled wanly.

"When?" I asked carefully.

"Tonight. The parents want to be in the order."

"Parents?" Sansa asked.

Dumbledore sighed. "The Weasleys. Molly Weasley was…"

"Do you mean Molly Prewitt?" Remus asked, making people jump.

Dumbledore nodded. "Arthur and Molly, and their children may be in danger."

"Get them now." James said firmly. The heads around the table bobbed as their owners agreed.

"We'll convene this meeting then." He said. "Sirius, Sansa, Lily and James, we need to talk."

Noise filled the room as people got to their feet, one by one they left. Emmeline stopping near me. "Send word if you need me." She said with a smile. She followed another member through the door. Soon the five of use were alone.

"Thank you, all of you."

"Tell us about the Weasleys." James said.

"There are seven children, six boys and one girl."

"Will they be ok with being split?" Sansa asked quietly.

"Yes. I talked to them and they agreed, Arthur will be with the three oldest boys, and Molly with the youngest."

"So it's up to us who gets who?" Sirius asked.

"Yes."

"How old is the youngest?"

"Year younger then Harry."

I looked up. Sansa smiled.

"Do you want to have Molly then Lils?"

"Shouldn't we meet them first?" James said, he grinned.

Dumbledore smiled. "Sorry about this. Their house is being searched when their with you, and made safe."

He moved across the room and lent into the emerald fire. "The Burrow." He said clearly. He talked to somebody on the other end and came out. I moved into the kitchen to make drinks for everybody. I brought the tray back in as the second person fell into the room. Molly was already here. She had tears silently running down her face, and she clutched two children to her. Both mother, daughter and son had vivid orange hair.

I gave them both a drink.

"Welcome." I said.


	21. The Weasleys

We all sat around the kitchen table, I had made plates up of scrambled egg on toast for everyone and we were all happily tucking in. Soon all the plates were clean and the children started to get restless. Harry jumped down and started to play on the floor, the children all shot their parents looks and went to join him, all but one.

Molly took the youngest boy onto her lap and rocked him. With a wave of my wand I cleared the table and Sansa got up and disappeared into the hall. The men left and locked themselves in the living room as they talked.

"It'll be alright Molly." I started, trying to reassure her. Molly smiled weakly and nodded.

Harry came back, carrying his favourite train. The child on Molly's lap watched him, through wide eyes.

"Play?" Harry asked holding out the red engine. The boy held out a shaky hand, and smiled feebly. Harry grinned. "I'm Harry."

"Ron." Said the boy in the smallest voice imaginable.

"Come play Ron." Harry said. Ron's feeble smile deepened. He looked up at his mother.

"Go dear." She said gently. Ron jumped down from her lap and went off with Harry. Molly smiled, I could see fear leaving her face.

"You don't have to be scared Molly. Not here."

She glanced over. "No, just out there."

"But you're not out there"

"We will be when the house is safe enough."

"You'll always be welcome back."

Sansa rejoined us. "With either of us." She said quietly.

"Anyway," I carried on, "James and Sirius have helped protect loads of houses, they'll do yours and it'll be as safe as ours soon."

Molly giggled timidly. "Then you can come over and we can have a girly time." She said.

We all laughed. One of the red heads on the floor came up and tugged his mothers skirt.

"Mum."

"Yes Percy?"

"Fred and George aren't sharing."

Molly looked over at the rest of the children, who were happily playing on the floor.

"They seem to be."

"Not with me." Said the boy grumpily.

"Go play with Bill or Charlie then."

A look of an idea came on Percy's face; he toddled off to play with the eldest seeming two.

"So Molly, Who's who?" Sansa asked, sipping at her cup of tea.

"And how old are they?" I added.

Molly smiled. "There's Bill," She pointed at a child. "He's 14. Charlie, who's 12." She pointed at the next boy, who was playing with Bill. "Then Percy, he's six. Then the twins, Fred and George, who are five in April."

"And Ron?" I asked.

"He's three. Four in March. Then there's Ginny, she's two."

"Same age as Harry then." Sansa muttered. She sat up straight. "Lily, weren't you supposed to be looking after Neville today?" She asked.

"Oh Shi…tokay mushrooms." I said. "I forgot." I leapt up and threw some floo powder into the fire.

"Lavender Grove." I said as I stepped into the fire. The last thing I saw was Molly giving Sansa a strange look.

I arrived at the Longbottom's house to find it in disarray.

"Augusta?" I called into the strangely empty kitchen; noises were coming from the hallway so I moved in that direction.

"Lily, there you are, we were starting to get worried." The door banged open, just as I reached it, making me jump.

"Is Neville ready?"

"Has been for an hour."

"Sorry about that Augusta, I forgot, something happened at home."

"LILY!" Came Neville's voice. I suddenly had a body throw itself at my legs, almost making me fall.

"Careful Neville."

"Is Harry 'wake?"

"Course he is, are you ready to go?"

Neville stepped back and considered. "Wait, I forgot something."

He disappeared out of the room again.

"Are you sure you can take him?"

"Of course, what time you collecting him?"

"About six, if that's ok?"

"Yep, I'll be there!"

Augusta gave me a sad smile. "Thank you Lily. I can't let him see Frank and Alice yet. He's too young."

"I know."

Neville came back. "Ready!"

"Come on then." I pushed him in front of me, towards the fire. Augusta held out the floo pot as I picked Neville up. "What have you got in you're bag Neville?" I said, feeling the weight of it. Neville gave me a grin, and tightened his grip on me.

I took some powder from the pot. "9 Godric's Hollow." I said clearly. I stepped into the fire, as we started to spin Neville squeezed my neck, his eyes tightly shut.

I got back to Godric's Hollow to see Molly sat at the table, drinking a cup of tea, while Sansa was playing with Harry and Ron on the floor. When Harry caught sight of me and Neville he gave a yell of delight, Neville squirmed in my arms. I gently placed him down and he ran towards Harry. The boys started to play with a new type of energy. I sat next to Molly. She gave me a quizzical look.

"Who's Neville?"

"Alice and Frank Longbottom's boy." I said quietly, so Sansa couldn't hear.

"Oh! I heard about what happened. It was terrible."

"What was?" Sansa said, rejoining us at the table. Her face was pink, and her blue eyes sparkled.

"We were just talking." I said, Sansa turned to me.

"About what Lils?"

"Frank and Alice Longbottom." Molly said. Sansa's face went as still as stone. Her eyes lost their sparkle, and she went white. I silently cursed. Molly didn't know what had happened to Sansa.

"'Scuse me." She said, she left the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Molly asked.

"We were quiet close to them." I said quickly. I wanted to go to Sansa.

"Sorry, I didn't know." Molly said. At that point the men came back.

"Where's Sansa?" Asked Sirius.

"She went outside." I said carefully, Sirius understood and left to go find her.

James and Arthur sat down.

"We decided that as Ron and Ginny are around Harry's age, they should stay here, while Arthur and the eldest go with Sirius and Sansa. Is that ok with you?" James asked Molly.

"That's fine." Molly said. "Thank you James."

James smiled softly. "As Sirius and Sansa are here most days anyway, you'll see them all the time!"

"Or we go there." I added. James grinned. I got up and took the empty mugs into the kitchen. I glanced out of the window to see Sansa sat on the swing. Sirius was stood behind her, gently pushing. They were deep in conversation. A small gust of wind lifted Sansa's silvery curls.

"They really love each other don't they?" Molly asked from behind me.

"Yeah, yeah they do."


	22. Sansa's Birthday Story

"Have you tried this?" I heard James's voice say as I came down the stairs. I was wrapped up like a great bear in my comfy red dressing-gown and my red PJ's. I pushed open the living room down, dreading what was on the other side. James was led on his stomach with four boys sat, cross-legged in front of him. All were staring at what he was doing. I chuckled to myself and gently closed the door.

I glanced at the calendar in the kitchen. It was the second of February, Sansa's birthday. My baby was due in less then a week.

Manic laughter came from the living-room. Ever since the Weasleys had arrived the twins had held James as some sort of Pranking God. Sirius was just as bad. They were teaching the boys all sorts of things.

Harry came into the kitchen, Ron following behind.

"Mummy?"

"Yes Harry?"

He climbed up and sat on the kitchen counter, Ron looked puzzled so I picked him up and put him next to Harry.

"What are we doing today?"

I cocked my head to one side. "Well, I thought that we could go to a lovely little restaurant today with Sansa and Sirius."

"And my Daddy as well?" asked Ron, his eyes wide.

"Yep. And we have to be really nice to Sansa today…"

"Why?" Harry put his thumb in his mouth; I gently pulled it out again.

"Because it's Sansa's birthday today"

"Mummy?"

"Harry."

"When am I going to have a brother?"

"It might be a sister Harry."

"But when am I having one?"

I smiled. "Should be about a week baby."

"Lily?"

"Yes Ron?"

"When we grow up, will me and Harry be friends?"

"I don't know Ron. Maybe, it's up to you two."

Harry looked at Ron with a grin.

"We'll always be friends forever."

Ron giggled happily.

When we walked into the restaurant Sansa jumped up.

"LILY!" She yelled as I was hugged.

"Happy Birthday Sans!"

She giggled and Sirius bounded over to James. I heard a scream and turned to find James being pinned down by Sirius while the twins hugged them. It was a mess of arms and legs. Molly shook her head and gave Sansa a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday Sansa." Sansa grinned.

"Thanks Molly." She turned and led the way to the table, leaving the 'boys' on the floor. The restaurant owner came over gave us a puzzled look.

"They'll grow up someday." I said quickly. Sansa laughed.  
"I highly doubt that!" She said, beside her Molly nodded.

"Fred, George…" She started.

"Mum, look." Said Percy primly. "I'm behaving." Sansa shot her tongue out at me.

"Yes Percy dear… Get up now Fred, and you too George."

Down the table, the two oldest boys were in deep conversation with their father.

"Mum." Said Percy, sounding annoyed.

Sansa leaned closer to me. "He wants to be the best." She said between clenched teeth.

"Are you fed up with it?" I asked.

She nodded, and rubbed her tummy. Sirius joined us finally, James sat beside me. Sirius grinned and jumped out of his seat again, he came round and gave me a hug. He turned to James, who gave him an evil look, then laughed and sat back down.

The waitress came over; she had a nervous smile on her face.

"What can I get you all to drink?" She asked quietly.

Sirius stood and put his hand over his heart.

"The ladies will have pina colada, without the rum, myself and this charming young man will have a Woo Woo, and this gentleman will have a Gin and Tonic." He said in a majestic voice. The waitress gave him a funny look and disappeared off to get the order.

"Why did you do that?" Groaned James, into his hands."

Sirius shrugged. The twins came over.

"Sirius, James…" They asked in union.

"Yes Gred and Forge." Sirius said.

"Tell us a story…"

Sansa sat back and laughed.

"Of what?" James said, peeking through his fingers at them.

"Hogwarts."

Harry, Ron, Bill and Charlie all came over and sat near Sirius and James.

"Why?"

"Because you were the Mauders!" Said Ron.

"Well, shouldn't we wait for the other Maurauder?" I asked, with a grin.

"Who's that?" Asked Charlie, with a interested look on his face.

Remus chose that moment to walk into the restaurant.

"Happy Birthday Sansa…" He said, before he noticed the expectant faces looking up at him. "What's going on?"

Harry grinned. "We're going to hear a story Uncy Muss!"

"Of what Harry?" Remus said, looking slightly scared.

"The Mauders" Ron said, with some difficulty.

Remus glared at Sirius. "And what story would that be?"

"When we washed Severus's hair for him." Sirius said, his grin almost splitting his face.

"When you humiliated me in front of everyone in the school you mean." Severus joined us at that moment.

Sirius smiled at him guiltily. "We didn't mean to."

"Sure, whatever." Severus said, sounding thoroughly un-interested. He kissed Sansa on the cheek and sat down at the table. "Happy Birthday."

"What happened?" Harry asked as he climbed onto (a very horrified) Severus's lap. Severus gave Harry a death glare, but Harry didn't notice. Sansa snorted with laughter into her drink.

"Well, it was a lovely day, the sun was shining, the birds singing, and…" Started Sirius.

"The grass blowing." Added Remus, with a smile.

"Right…and we were highly bored when this person went by us. And highly innocent as we were…"

"I doubt that very much." Interjected Severus.

"…we tried to stop our boredom by playing a game, shooting bits of water at each other, not noticing this unfortunate being. And we just happened to have some shampoo with us. Completely co-incidentally, of course."

James grinned, with the memory.

"When suddenly, James sent a jet of water in the wrong direction."

Severus made a noise.

"And it hit this boy, who turned around and whipped his wand out."

The boys surrounding them gasped.

"We didn't know what to do so we attacked him, with the shampoo, not realising who it was."

Sansa grinned.

"Then a teacher came over and we left, then the boy sent a curse at the teacher."

Remus and James laughed.

"Unfortunatly this teacher was the worst one to send a curse at, and the boy was taken in for the rest of the summer."

"In 'tension?" Harry asked Remus.

Remus smiled, the laughter played on his face. "Yes Harry, in 'tension."


	23. Megara Alayne Potter

Sansa came and sat at the end of the bed I was lead in. She glanced at the bright white walls and grinned, rubbing her bump.

"Doe's it normally take this long to have a baby?"

I smiled at her. "Can do, sometimes longer."

She groaned, "And you're just having one."

I pushed myself into a sitting position. "It's worth it though."

She smiled.

"How's Harry?" I asked, I had left Harry at the hands of James, and Sirius while I was in the hospital.

"He's… coping." Sansa said. "Molly is keeping an eye on them as well."

I sighed in relief. A healer came in.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok."

"Alright, call if you need anything."

She left.

"So what took you so long getting back then?" I asked Sansa, she had left a few hours early to check on Harry, and let James come and see me. He had sat with me for an hour before leaving, and Sansa had come about an hour later.

Sansa shrugged. "I went to see somebody." She bit at her nail bed.

"Oh, who?" I cocked my head, interested.

"Frank and Alice."

"Oh."

"Why them Lil? Why not me?" Her blue eyes shone with unshed tears.

"I don't know." I answered uncomfortably, before I gasped with a sudden pain. The baby was coming. Sansa called a healer as I lowered myself. I took her hand, as we waited.

-----

2 hours later I was holding my baby. A girl, with James's jet black hair.

"You know Lil, she looks like you." Sansa said, coming back into the room.

I looked down at my perfect little girl, and smiled. Sansa sat in the chair by my bed.

"James, Sirius and Harry are on their way." She said with a tired smile. I glanced over at the window, it was dark.

"Sansa, I want you to be Godmother." I said, James and I had decided that we wanted her and Sirius to be Godparents…again.

She smiled. "Of course, as if I would say no."

I grinned. "You should probably meet your Godchild then!" I passed my baby to her, watching as her face softened. "Sansa, meet Megara Alayne Potter."

She looked up. "Megara Alayne?"

I nodded. I smiled at the two. "Named after my best friend."

She beamed at me. "Thank you Lil."

"Not that I like you at all, I just like you're middle name!"

"Thanks Lil." She looked down at Megara. "How 'bout it then Meg? You want me as your Godmother?"

Meg moved in her sleep and Sansa grinned.

"Take that as a yes then."

Megara opened her eyes and looked up at Sansa. She had James's brown eyes. Sansa laughed softly and passed Meg back to me. I held her tenderly while Sansa moved over to the window. She stared out into the darkness while I fed Meg.

"Lily…" She started but was interrupted by the arrival of the guys in our lives.

"Lily, are you alright?" James asked me, his voice laced with worry. Harry climbed up onto the end of my bed.

I smiled at James. "Yeah, I'm good."

Harry crawled up my body carefully, I moved my arm and he settled down and looked at his (now sleeping) little sister.

"Harry, meet Megara, she's your little sister."

Harry looked down at her "Mega?"

Sirius chuckled in the corner. "Well done Lily."

"Mummy, am I still your favit boy?"

"Yes Harry, always."

"Hey, what about me!"

"James… you'll always be my favourite man."

"Hey!"

"Sirius, my favourite Male Black…"

Sansa turned and laughed at me from the window. "Nice Lil."

James dug into the bag that he had brought; he produced a camera from the depths. Sirius took the camera from James, and set about with getting a picture of our family. Sansa moved to stand behind him, and snaked her arms round his waist.

"That's a pretty one." She said, as the camera flashed.

Harry gurgled next to me, and went back at staring at his sister. Sansa came over and sat on the edge of the bed as James grabbed a nurse to take a picture of our extended family. Sirius stood beside Sansa, and lent over to kiss her cheek.

"Ya'll smile." Said the healer, in a strange accent, Sirius and James exchanged a look and fought to contain their laughter. Harry beamed from his place near Meg. The camera flashed.

Another healer came in. "Mrs Potter, we think that you're safe to go home, if you wish. Do you have any questions before you leave?" He said.

I looked down at my two children. "No, no questions."

"Ok, you're good to go."

James smiled, and took Meg from me as I got ready to go. Sirius and Sansa took Harry outside to wait as I got dressed. We left the hospital together, and James drove us all home.

Sirius let us in and took my bags out of the car. I entered the house; scared to see the state it would be in, when Molly poked her head out of the kitchen.

"How'd it go?" She asked, her brown eyes shining with warmth.

I smiled and showed her Megara, who was bundled up in my arms. Molly smiled warmly.

"I'm sorry, I have to sleep." I said, struggling to stay awake. I made my way upstairs and put Meg into the cot by my bed, before collapsing.

10 minutes later I woke up again.

"Do you like you're sister then Harry?" James asked quietly as he put Harry to bed.

"Good." Harry said, his voice laced with tiredness. I heard him yawn loudly.

"Night Daddy."

"Night Harry." James said, before I heard the light being turned off and James opened our door.

"Night Lily." He said before going back downstairs.

By the light of the moon I saw Megara sleeping. Her tiny hand clenched, the bracelet on her wrist moved and she slept.


	24. Learning

_All the bold italics is a memory, all normal is what's really happening! _

_I am so sorry it's taken __sooo__ long to update. Love you all!_

_------_

_**'**__**Sansa and I sat down, it was a hot day and we were outside by the lake, the squid basking in the sunlit lake. James, Sirius, and Remus were sat under a tree, Peter was inside in detention. **_

_**"So," Sansa said with a sad smile, after we had moved far enough away from any people. "You wanted to know how I did that thing."**_

_**I nodded. "If you don't want to tell me **__**it's**__** ok."**_

_**"**__**It's**____**alright;**__** my family guards an ancient branch of magic that has been forgotten by the rest of the Wizarding World." She started, I opened my mouth to say something but she stopped me.**__** "This magic is dangerous and if the wrong people knew of it..." She broke off with a shudder. **_

_**"So why do you know it?" I asked.**_

_**"Because it should never be forgotten." She explained. "If another great war happened, as it did hundreds of years ago, then my magic may be called upon."**_

_**"Then why you? Why not a member of the **__**ministry**__**?"**_

_**"Because the Ministry don't trust it." She said sadly. "It can be very **__**dangerous;**__** many people go mad who know it."**_

_**"Do all your family know it?"**_

_**"Just me, father and Jon. My mother knows some, but not all."**_

_**"So why you and Jon, what about Bran?"**_

_**"He couldn't be trusted," She said darkly. "Anyway, this magic, though can be dark is also good."**_

_**"How come?"**_

_**I suddenly felt something at the edge of my mind. 'I can talk to you, just using my **__**mind.' it**__** said softly, using Sansa's voice. I looked at my best friend. **_

_**"How did you...?" I asked in awe.**_

_**"How did I what?" Sansa asked, a slight smi**__**l**__**e playing across her face.**_

_**I threw a rolled up **__**piece**__** of paper at her. She ducked and laughed, "If I tell you, you promise not to tell anybody... ever?**__** Promise?**__**"**__** Her blue eyes stared into mine. "Lily, you have to promise."**_

_**"I...I promise. No-one ever."**_

_** She smiled suddenly. "I can teach you communication then." She said, still grinning.**_

_**"Communication?" I asked uncertainly.**_

_**"Yeah, speaking, using your mind."**_

_**"How do you mean?"**_

_**The presence at the edge of my mind appeared again. 'like this, no one else in the entire school can hear, or see. I can even send you images of what I'm seeing.' A picture appeared in my head of the lake, sparkling in the sun.**_

_**"And you can teach me that?" I asked**_

_**"Yeah, if you want to learn." She scratched at her arm.**_

_**I nodded nervously. "But if the ministry don't approve..." **_

_**"The ministry have no way of knowing this branch, as I said very few people know its existence." She leaned closer and lowered her voice. "The ministry can't track it." **_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"I don't know. Because only ten people in the world now it, I think."**_

_**"And you're teaching me...**_

_**"Only the very basic! Like mind communication." She fiddled with a daisy.**_

_**I sat up straight. "Alright, where do we begin?"**_

_**Sansa grinned at sat up "Close your eyes, let the sounds fade away, and imagine that you're in a room. **__**It's**__** your room," Her voice faded away and **__**I**__** saw a plain room, with blue walls**__** and a door on one side. There was a small knock on the door, so I crossed the room to open it. Sansa's figure stood there, she was glowing faintly. **_

_**"Can **__**I**__** come in?" the presence asked.**_

_**"Yeah," The figure of me said. Sansa moved into my room. **_

_**"If you look, yours is basic, you have yet to control the thoughts that fly around **__**your**__** head." She said softly. The real Sansa was watching the boys near the waterfront. **_

_**"How do I do that?" I asked **__**I'm**__** my head.**_

_**The Sansa in my head grinned at me. "Concentrate!" She said.**__**'**_

"Are you alright Lily?" James asked me from across the table in the kitchen. I jumped

"Yeah, I'm great, why?"

"I don't know, you just don't seem yourself today." He said, worry laced in his voice. "Will you be alright with Sansa on your own today?"

"James, I'm fine honest! You go and enjoy yourself with the guys."

"Are you sure Lils? I can say I'm ill or something."

"Yes I'm sure, it'll be good to see Sans."

He looked at me tenderly. "You know I love you Lils."

I laughed "Yes, now go! Sirius will be wondering where you are."

He smiled weakly. "Oh good, a day with my best friends, and a former enemy..."

"He's a friend now." I said with a giggle.

"Meh, do I have to go?

"Yes!"

"Oh, why?"

"Because..."

"Because I said so, now go!"

"Oh... You sure?"

"Yes, go, now!"

He bent over and kissed my forehead.

"Bye then" He said grumpily. He got up and left me in the house with Harry and Megara.

_**'Sansa crossed her legs and stretched.**_

_**"So what do I do now" I asked nervously.**_

_**Sansa laughed. "Relax Lils; it'll come to you soon."**_

_**"So what do you use it for?"**_

_**Sansa moved so she was led on her stomach. "It depends really... I talk to my brother when I need to, or when I need to see him, or need him to help me I send images to him. The only problem is that anyone who can use this 'power' can intercept the messages."**_

_**"How'd you mean?" I propped myself up by my elbow as I made myself more comfortable.**_

_**"Well, if you know how to use it, you can enter any conversation that is being held by this way.**__**"**_

_**"What even if you're miles away?" I asked, Sansa laughed at my expression.**_

_**"Yes, it's like talking on the phone." She bit her lower lip in concentration. "People with the right 'equipment' can tap in."**_

_**"Really?"**_

_**"Mmm."**_

_**"Hi Sansa, hi Lily." **_

_**"Oh, hi Remus." **_

_**"What are you two up to?" He sat next to Sansa, and grinned.**_

_**Sansa glanced at me with a smile. "Just Talking!"**_

"Lily, you there?"

"Yeah, in the kitchen."

"Hi Lils." Sansa came in and sat down next to me. "So how's it going?"

I smiled. "Fine, Meg's asleep at the moment."

"You are so lucky you've never had to carry twins." Sansa moaned as she rubbed her huge bump. "I haven't seen my feet in what feels like years... is that normal?"

"Yes Sans, yes it is."


	25. GodParents

"JA MES, LILY!!!" I groaned and looked over at the clock; it was 5 in the morning.

"LILY, JAMES!!!!" James and I got up at the same time; James moved off to see the person making the commotion. Harry appeared at the door.

"Mummy, why is Uncle Sirius shouting?"

"I don't know Harry." I said as I took his hand and went to see Sirius. As soon as I appeared on the stairs I got enveloped in a hug. "What Sirius?" I asked breathlessly.

"I'm a Daddy!" He said excitement in his every word.

"What????" James and I said in union.

"Sansa's given birth. A girl and a boy. This morning, about an hour ago."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm a dad!"

James stared in utter disbelief.

"Well done Uncle Siri!" Harry said from beside me. Sirius picked him up and twirled around with him.

"What have you called them?" I asked carefully.

"Charisa Elizabeth and William Sirius." He said happily.

"Charisa and William." James repeated softly.

"No, it's not said like that!" Sirius exclaimed, with a huge grin still on his face. "It's pronounced Ka-ri-sa!"

"Oh my god... when can I see Sansa?"

"Now, come on Lily, she was asking for you."

I glanced at James.

"It's ok Lils; I'll bring Harry and Meg along at a more decent time." He yawned. "Give Sans my love."

I kissed James's cheek and took Sirius's hand as we disapperated to St Mungos.

"Come on Lils, this way." Sirius said as we appeared in the hospital. He led the way to the 5th floor and into a private room. Sansa was led in a bed holding one baby; the other was asleep in the cot next to her. As I entered she looked up, with a small smile.

"Hi Lils." She said softly. Sirius moved over to the chair next to his wife. I moved closer to my best friend.

"Hi Sans." I looked into the cot and saw a beautiful baby boy.

"Lils, meet William." Sansa said, with a smile.

"He's gorgeous!" I exclaimed.

Sirius grinned happily. "Lily, we want you and James to be God-parents to both of them."

I looked up in surprise. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Well, we couldn't have picked anybody better." Sansa said. "And you and James are a sensible choice..."

"... And you've blessed me and Sansa as Harry and Meg's godparents." Sirius continued.

"Will's other god-parent is going to be Remus." Sansa said.

"And Charisa's is going to be Ayra." Sirius said. I knew he was referring to his and Sansa's friend.

"When are you going to tell Remus?" I asked as I sat in another chair I conjured up. Sansa shifted in her bed slightly.

Sirius gave me an apologetic smile. "When the sun's fully up. We wanted you and James to know first."

Sansa gave Sirius the child that she was holding, and propped herself up on her pillows. She took William out of his cot. Her blue eyes sparkling with pure happiness.

"Sansa..." I started. "You said that they would be two months younger then Meg..."

Sansa looked up at me. "They were early." She smiled and passed William to me. "Will, meet you're God-mother." She said, still smiling.

I took William and stared at the tiny baby in my arms. He was smaller then any child that I had held. Sansa was watching me carefully. "He's tiny!" I exclaimed.

"Well, he is a month premature!" Sirius said with a laugh. "Charisa is smaller."

I looked down at William, and noticed with shock that he was staring up at me. He had blue eyes, just like his mother, but Sirius's jet black hair. He was an exact copy of Sirius, except for his eye colour. I looked up and both Sirius and Sansa were grinning at me.

"See the resemblance?" Sirius asked his grin widening. I nodded. Sirius got up at took William away from me. "You should see Charisa." He muttered as he gave Sansa Will.

Sansa smiled. Sirius then put Charisa in my arms. She was a copy of Sansa, with Sirius's hair and eyes. Charisa cuddled into my body and fell asleep.

"So what do you think of our family?" Sirius asked quietly.

I looked up at him, lost for words. Sirius got up suddenly and moved so he could look out of the window. I glanced at Sansa, who was curled up with Will, sleeping. I moved Charisa and joined Sirius at the window.

"What's wrong Siri?"

"I don't know." He said quietly. "It's strange being a dad. I mean, I now have two new people to look after."

"James felt weird when I had Harry," I said softly. "It's normal for first time fathers."

"What did it feel like for you?"

"Don't now really. I guess I was used to being responsible for people..." I looked at Sirius and grinned. "...I had you, Sansa and James to look after, but with Harry it's like..." I trailed off. What did it feel like being a mum for the first time?

Sirius watched as the sun came up. I glanced at the clock by Sansa's bed. It was now 8 in the morning. Sirius followed my gaze then left the room. I went to sit next to Sansa again, watching as she slept.

James suddenly burst through the door, carrying Meg and holding Harry firmly by the hand.

"Are we in the right room, oh..." He said as he noticed the sleeping Sansa. Harry wriggled out of James's grip and came over to me.

"Is this Sansa's baby?" He asked his little hands on my knees.

"Yes, this is Charisa Harry."

"And this is William." Said Sansa gently. I jumped and she gave a quiet giggle. "How could anybody have slept through James's entrance?"

"Ah, James you're here." Sirius said as he strode through the door, Remus in his wake. "Remus, and James, Sansa and I would like you to be our children's God-parents."

The two men exchanged a look.


	26. Harry's Fiifth Birthday

_**A year later**_

Harry came into the room I was curled up reading in, he was holding Megs hand.

"Mummy?"

"Yes Harry?"

"When is Daddy going to be ready?"

"Soon darling."

"But they'll be there before us!"

I laughed as Meg came to me for a cuddle. It was typical of Harry to see the world like that. Meg sucked her thumb on my lap.

"Are you excited then?" I asked with a grin.

"Yeah!"

I included him in mine and Megs hug. "Happy Birthday Harry."

"Birday Ry" Meg said quietly. Harry gave her head a soppy kiss.

"Thanks Meg."

"So, my little five-year-old, is your mum ready to go yet?" James asked, striding into the room.

Harry laughed. "Yeah!"

I gave Meg to James and got off the bed. I went to go put my shoes on quickly and took Harry's hand.

"Lets go then!" I said happily.

------

We arrived at BizzyBods really early. BizzyBods was a soft play center that we had booked for Harry's birthday party. The manager came out to greet us.

"Good Morning, you must be James and Lily." She said warmly, her chocolate eyes held the same warmth as her smile. She bent down to harry's height. "And you must be Harry."

"Yeah!" Harry grinned at her.

"I heard that it was a special day for you, did you want to come in?"

"Please!" Harry exclaimed excitedly. The manager stood up again and smiled at James and I.

"My name is Kyla, and I'll be looking after you all today. I set the rooms up as you requested I hope everything is ok for you." She said in one breath, leading us into the center. She had put up the banners that said 'Happy Birthday Harry!' in multicoloured ink.

------

Ron burst into the room with a look of awe at the huge playframe in front of him. Harry grinned as he met Ron at the entrance. Soon the rest of the Weasley clan made their way into the room.

"Wow, Harry, this is so cool!" The twins said in union, before running off to start playing.

Ron gave Harry a parcel then both boys and Ginny ran off to join the twins. Molly and Arthur made their way over to where me and James were standing. James had long ago given up the fight to keep Meg close and let her toddle off to the soft baby section of the room. Sirius entered, holding Will, who had a shock of jet black hair. Sirius grinned in our direction before leaving Will with Meg and joining us.

"How's the Squirt?"

"Excited." James said tiredly. "And hyperactive… don't know where he got that from."

Sansa entered holding Charisa's hand. She popped her daughter in with Meg and Will and came to give me a hug.

"How are you?" She asked softly.

I smiled. "Feel old!"

"But you're only 25!" Molly exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I have a five-year-old son!" I said in mock horror. James laughed.

"How do you think I feel?" Arthur said indignantly.

Our group all burst into laughter. Another form came through the door, shepherding a small boy in front of her.

Harry spotted the boy and immediately reappeared at the boy's side. Ron followed suite. The boy was then promptly dragged off, onto the play frame.

"Lily, James how are you? Sansa, Sirius, you both look great, and Molly, did you cut you're hair?"

"Were fine Augusta, really." I said as I received a hug from the old woman.

"Sorry we were late, Neville's Uncle came round and he scared the boy out of his wits. Now." She said casting a critical eye over me, Sansa, Sirius and James. "You have been keeping out of trouble haven't you? Taking No risks?"

James and Sirius glanced at each other. "Augusta…" I started.

"You all have young families, how would they feel if you got yourselves killed or something?"

"Augu…"

"Remember when I had to tell Neville about Alice and Frank?"

"Augusta…" Sansa started; normally she was the only one that could calm Neville's grandmother down.

"…Remember how distraught he was?"

"Augusta we all realise what you're saying, we have to fight." Sirius said touching Augusta's shoulder gently. "We have to get rid of Voldemort." He ignored the shudder form Molly and Arthur. Augusta fell silent.

"Why don't you spend the time with Alice and Frank/" I asked cautiously. "We can take Neville back to ours, I'm sure Harry would love the company, Ron is sleeping over ours, Neville can too if he wants."

Augusta stood for a moment. "Are you sure?" She asked, "I can bring his stuff round in a bit."

I smiled. "Harry would love it."

Augusta nodded and left us. James put his arm around my shoulder. "So, ice-cream and jelly for tea then!" He said with a grin.

"Yes please Daddy!" Harry said, making James jump, he hadn't noticed that Harry was even in hearing range. He glanced at Sansa and I, who were fighting to control laughter, even Molly and Arthur were smiling.

"Um…"

Harry raised his left eyebrow at James, looking unimpressed. I ducked out of our group as I finally burst.

"…Harry, go play with Ron and Neville, look…"

Harry stared at James, and then sighed, "Nice change of Subject Dad." He said before running off to join his friends.

That was too much for both Sirius and Sansa, as both howled with laughter James attacked his best friend. They rolled around on the floor as they play-fought. Sansa watched them, and then moved over to where the toddlers were, I joined her.

"Doesn't seem that long ago does it?"

"No, I can't believe that their one already!"

"Yeah," I smiled, "It goes fast"

Sirius joined us, he was grinning as he slipped his arm round Sansa's waist. He kissed her neck then went to annoy James. Sansa smiled, and she turned to face me. "Sometimes, he's more work then both of the put together!"


	27. Halloween

_**This is another 2 part chapter! Its too big for only one. You'll understand when the next one comes out! Promise!**_

It was Halloween, finally. The sun streamed in through the window James had left open, sending an icy draft around the room. I got up and quickly put a pink top and black skirt on before going to wake Meg and Harry. When I entered Harry's room I instantly knew something was wrong. Harry was in his bed, silent. I moved quickly to his side and he opened his eyes.

"Mummy, I don't feel well."

"Shh, it's ok Harry."

I felt his forehead; he was warm and sweating slightly. He coughed.

"Mummy, I'm cold."

I got up to get a cool flannel. "Then it's a day in bed for you mister." I said, trying to be cheerful. Harry had been ill before, like any other child but as any mother I was worried about him.

Meg was in her cot watching me silently as I quickly got some clothes out for her.

"Mama, wha wong?"

"Harry feels sick darling. I'll be back in a minute."

"Pomis?"  
"Yes." I stroked her hair and kissed her head. I left to go see Harry. He was now sleeping peacefully, he still was hot to the touch but I decided to leave him and tend to Meg. She had somehow managed to get out of her cot and was playing on the floor quite happily.

"Come on Meggy, let's get you dressed." I said cheerfully. She rewarded me with a look that resembled both Harry and James's when they were up to something. She toddled over to me and lifted her arms, waiting for me to pick her up. With a grin I put my hands under her arms and twirled her around the room, before setting her on the changing table. She giggled wildly.

"Mama, look, me big girl!" She said, putting one small hand into a hole. I laughed as she tried to stick her head through an arm hole.

"Come on Meggy." I said gently as I untangled my child from her top and put it on her properly. Meg laughed as I accidentally tickled her.

"Mama, is Ry goin be Kay?"

"Yes Meg he will, but he won't be able to go trick – a – treating with you, Sirius, Risa and Will tonight."

"Oh." My little girl looked crestfallen.

"It's only because he's ill. I'm sure uncle Sirius will take all you both out with Risa and Will again."

"Yay!" Meg jumped as I tried to put her dress on.

"Have you decided what your going to dress up as yet?"

"No. Risa wanned me go as fwaiwy, I wan go as devwil."

"Go however you like Meggy." I said as I lifted her off of the changing table.

"Mama, will you play wiv me?"

"In a bit Meg, lets get you fed first. Is that ok?"

She bit her lip as she thought then nodded at me, her smile lighting up her face. I smiled and carried her downstairs.

----

I left Meg playing to go check on Harry, and take him up something to eat. He was wide awake as I entered the room.

"Morning baby." I said as I put the tray down on the table next to his head.

"Mummy, I feel sick."

"This'll help darling." I said giving him the bowl of soup, "And maybe Nana and Granddad will come over later."

"Really?"

"I can ask them to if you would like."

"Yeah, please mummy."

I felt his forehead with the back of my hand, he was still burning, and his pupils were really big in his eyes. "Ok baby, I can ask Nana if she can take a look at you."

Harry nodded mutely and I turned to leave him.

"Mama." He said in a miniscule voice.

"Yes baby?"

"Will I still be able to go with Siri?"

I hesitated for a moment. I knew that he was looking forward, as he did every year, to going trick-a-treating with Sirius.

"Maybe, I'm not going to say yes yet, we'll see how you are later, ok?"

Harry nodded and slowly drifted back to sleep. I left him and went to sort Meg's costume out. I took a bolt of dark red fabric and started to customise it to fit Meg's tiny frame. Without magic it would have taken days! I thanked the Lord that I was a witch!

Meg giggled as the tape measured her; I made the tape fly through the air as I quickly cut the shape of the costume. It was a tradition in my family to make all our costumes, every year, my mother had done it since I was old enough, but she would have to start at least a week in advance.

"Hello, anybody there?" Called Sansa from the kitchen.

"Mmm" I called back thickly, my mouth full of pins. Footsteps were heard in the hall and suddenly Sansa, Sirius, Charisa and Will were seen at the door.

"RISA, WILL!" Screamed Meg as she saw her best friends. She toddled up to them and hugged them. Charisa giggled.

"Where's Harry?" Sansa asked mildly.

"Upstairs" I turned to Sirius. "I doubt he'll come with you tonight."

"Why?"

"He's burning up and says he feels really sick and I don't want to risk it."

Sirius grimaced. "Can I go see him?"

"Sure, he was asleep when I last left him though." I called to Sirius's back.

Sansa threw herself next to me, and watched as I fitted the parts of the dress together with a wave of my wand.

"Dumbledore wants me to go meet somebody with him." She said eventually.

"Huh?" I asked absentmindedly.

She smiled. "Dumbledore wants me to go with him to meet somebody."

"Told Sirius?"

"No, not yet."

"Oh, you worried?"

"Yeah, I don't know why, I have a bad feeling about this."

I looked up at her. Her blue eyes were round and as I looked at my best friend, something that looked like fear flickered in her face.

"Sansa? What's wrong?" I put down the costume and turned so I could face her. She shook her head slightly then opened and shut her mouth as if to say something. She sat up slightly, the sun shined down on her, illuminating her face.

"Lily…I think I'm pregnant again." She said confusion in her eyes.

I spluttered in surprise. "What? How?"

She smiled. "Do you really want the details?"

I gaped at my best friend. "When? Have you told...?"

"Not yet." She got up and went to the door. "Don't say anything please Lils. I'll see you later; tell Sirius that I'm with Dumbledore."

She blew a kiss in my general direction and left. I heard the front door closing and Sirius came in.

"Where's Sans?"

"She's gone to see somebody with Dumbledore." I replied, I was still in shock from what Sansa had just said.

"Ok, did she say when she would be back?" He asked.

"No."

He sat in the seat Sansa had just vacated. "Is something wrong? Sansa's been weird for a while."

I glanced over at him. "Weird?"

"Yeah, well, stranger then normal anyway. Something's up, but she wont tell me."

"I'm sure she will in time." I said softly. Sirius nodded.

------

"Everybody ready?" Sirius called as he opened the door to start trick-a-treating. The three children went out into the night. Harry was up in his room, asleep. Sansa still wasn't back from her meeting with Dumbledore. James came to stand by me at the door.

"You sure you're ok with them all?" He asked his best friend.

Sirius glanced at the children then shot a grin in our direction. "Yeah, I'll be fine." He said before disappearing.

James kissed me gently. "Come on Lils." He said, shutting the door and going into the living room. He sat on one of the settees. I curled up with my head on his body. He kissed my head.

"Love you Lils." He said sleepily.


	28. Voldemort

Sansa stood in front of James, she had her wand raised. Tears caught on her face. She was muttering something. James fought the people who held him.

"I HATE YOU. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?" He was screaming. Sansa said nothing, but her mouth moved silently.

"Good." Said the cold, hard voice behind her. Sansa shuddered. "Now…"

"Adava Kadava." Sansa said her voice barely more then a whisper. The men holding James stepped back quickly. He fell to the floor with a thud as the green light filled the room. I tried to throw myself at my former best-friend. We had sheltered her. I screamed, tears running down my face. James's head faced me. His eyes weren't glassy.

Sansa moved so she was facing me. Her mouth still moving quickly. Voldemort didn't notice, he was watching with glee. Tears clung to Sansa's lashes. "Adava Kadava." She said softly. Green light covered my eyes. I fell; the people holding me had just dropped my body. I felt no pain. All my senses were still working. Sansa had only cursed me. I saw James's pupil moving, he was alive to!

I could only watch as Voldemort pushed Sansa into the next room. Where Harry was in his cot.

"No, not Harry." I wanted to scream.

Sansa's presence appeared at the edge of my mind. "I would never harm Harry."

"Like you would never hurt me or James?" I thought bitterly.

"Would you rather be dead?" She shot back, venom in her tone. I went silent, true she had saved me.

She sent me an image of what she was seeing. Harry was in his playpen, curled up asleep.

"So this is the one they said would defeat me?" Voldemort was saying, his red eyes on Harry. He pointed his wand at him.

"Adava Kadava." He said.

As if in slow motion I saw Sansa scream, she jumped in front of Harry, who was waking up. The curse hit her and I was forced out of her mind. The spells on James and I were suddenly realised, I could hear Harry cry.

"Adava Kadava." I heard Voldemort say again. A piercing scream was heard and the house trembled. James and I fought our way into the room.

We were showered with bricks as we reached the door. James forced me down, covering me with his body. Harry screamed. I could still feel the pain that had driven me from Sansa. James held my hand tightly as the house fell still. The only sound was Harry's cries. He led me into the room. It was half demolished, the roof had collapsed, piles of bricks scattered around. There was a clear space around Sansa and Harry. She had fallen as if she was just sleeping. Her hair fell across her face, her head resting on her arm. I moved closer, James went to pick up Harry. I knelt next to her, and moved a strand of hair off of her face. Her skin was still warm, but the colour was leaving her cheeks. Memories rushed through my mind.

_**The wind whipped round her head as she turned and grinned at me. Her sapphire eyes sparkled with mirth. "What?" I asked, dreading the answer. She pointed at the lake**__…"Come on Lily, you can do it!" She said to me. "I can't!" I said, upset. "You can, open your mind!" She said. "Concentrate!"__**…Sansa looked up from the book she was carefully studying. "He's really not that bad Lily" She said, before turning back to her studies…**__Her eyes blazed as she whipped round. "What did you say?" She asked dangerously. "Well, that got your attention." He brother Bran said. She threw her wand away as she smacked her brother on the nose. "I hate you." She was screaming as she hit him. Tears were pouring down her face__**… I entered our dorm. Sansa was curled up on her bed. She was awake, her eyes red from her tears. For the first time, I saw my best friend looking fragile and small…**__"LILY, LILY, LILY!" She screamed as she leapt onto my bed. "Wha?" I asked, nursing my head. "SIRIUS SAVED ME, ASKED ME TO THE BALL!" She said laughing __**… She glided down the stairs, a nervous smile on her face. "How'd I look?" She asked, giving me a twirl. Her Crimson dress flared out. "Like a princess." I managed to say …**__ "DON'T YOU DARE" I screamed at Sirius as he carried me towards the lake. James and Sansa laughed from the shore. James suddenly grabbed her and carried her, kicking and screaming near me. "One, Two, Three" They said together. We screamed as they threw us in __**… She squeezed my hand reassuringly. I smiled. "Luck" she mouthed at me as she followed me down the aisle …**__ "James, you can dance!" I exclaimed, thoroughly surprised. My dress flowed around me. "Yeah, Sansa taught me!" He smiled … __**She sped up. Our feet were beating the floor. With a noise she rugby tackled the man we were chasing. "Got ya." She said, giving a triumphant grin…**__ "GO AWAY SIRIUS." She screamed. Her voice dropped, she was trying not to cry. "Just go away" __**… "Lily, your child is going to be so spoilt!" She grinned, gesturing to my expanding waistline. I laughed …**__ "Come on Harry!" She said, playing with him with the toy broom. "Catch me up!" Harry giggled and sped up, trying to catch up with her big broom __**… "And that's how the three pigs lived happily ever after." She closed the book, and left Harry's room. "Does he ever just sleep?" …**__ She danced away from Harry's jam covered hands. "Ha-ha, I have the chocolate!" She said, as Harry chased her __**... "Lily, I'm getting married!" She said when she found me. "I know" I replied with a smile. "And you didn't tell me?" She said with shock on her face …**__ She glanced at the glass in her hand. __She put it to the side and grabbed a glass of orange juice from a passing tray. "Sansa? You know the thing you were going to tell me…" She grinned. "How long have you known?" I whispered. "Two weeks." __**… She was eating ice cream, I pottered around while she watched. "Lily, I think I'm having twins." She said matter-of-factly. I dropped the plate I was holding …**__I glanced out of the window to see Sansa sat on the swing. Sirius was stood behind her, gently pushing. They were deep in conversation. A small gust of wind lifted Sansa's silvery curls__**…**__** "Sansa's given birth. A girl and a boy. This morning, about an hour ago.","Really?","Yes. I'm a dad!"…**__ "Lils, meet William." Sansa said, with a smile."He's gorgeous!" I exclaimed.Sirius grinned happily. "Lily, we want you and James to be God-parents to both of them."I looked up in surprise. "Are you sure?" I asked__**… Charisa ran after Harry. I watched them as they played. Will was inside with my child Megara. Sansa touched my hand gently. "What's up?" …**__ The sun shined down on her, illuminating her face. "Lily…I think I'm pregnant again." She said confusion in her eyes. I sat up. "What? How?" She smiled. "Do you really want the details?" __**… S**__**ansa's presence appeared at the edge of my mind. "I would never harm Harry." She said "Like you would never hurt me or James?" I thought bitterly. "Would you rather be dead?" She shot back, venom in her tone. I went silent; true she had saved me**__ … As if in slow motion I saw Sansa scream, she jumped in front of Harry, who was waking up. The curse hit her and I was forced out of her mind._

I held her body closer to me, I was sobbing, hysterical; I had lost my best friend. James put his hand on my shoulder, trying to pull me away from Sansa.

"NO" I screamed at him. Harry started to cry. I rocked back and forth, trying to make her warm again. She couldn't die. She was only young. She had life inside of her. She had a family, Sirius, Charisa, Will, Me, James, Harry and Meg.

"James?" Sirius called, I could hear panic in his voice. He had only taken the children out trick-a-treating in the village. "Lily? Sansa?"

James stood, he pressed Harry against him. He left me with Sansa. I heard thumps as Sirius ran up the stairs. He burst into the room. James followed him, hot on his heels. Sirius said nothing as he looked at her motionless body. His anguished wail pierced the night.

Sansa was gone, and she could never come back.


	29. Sequel?

_**Hiya. Thank you everybody who reviewed and added my story as a fav or put it on story alert, it meant a lot to me. **_

_**Some questions you may have:**_

_**When Sansa went out on Halloween to meet Dumbledore she was sent off to another house, who's family had requested help but was ambushed on the way by some Death Eaters and under the Imperius curse gave the paper that Dumbledore (the secret keeper) had written the Potter's household on. Thats how they got in. **_

_**Sansa didn't kill Lily and James, though she did the Avada Kadavra spell because she masked it with her magic (which is sort of explained vaguely in chapter 24 - Learning.) I put that chapter in especially to explain this one! If that makes sense!**_

_**This is not the end of the story! I have a sequel ready and will put it up IF people want me to! **_

_**Sequel is up, under the name of Harry's first year. **_

_**Again thank you too you all for reading and (hopefully) enjoying my story! **_

_**Love you all. **_

_**Natulcien Seregon**_

_**XxXxXxXxX**_


End file.
